Time Wizard
by ShadowRox
Summary: Yugi learned three somewhat crucial points. 1. Never let Joey within five feet of a duel disk unsupervised. 2. Happy Hour with Atem is not something to take lightly. 3. Getting stuck 5000 years in the past really screws your plans for the weekend.
1. Time Warp

**Okay, so I learned something very important: I am very bad at using technology. If I was to use what my technological knowledge added up to, I'd be sitting in the back with a typewriter. Or a pencil and a sheet of paper. But anyway, I've edited it so it's not just a big block. I hope you'd still like it.**

**Yugi: Oh yeah, of course-**

**Joey: No.**

**Thanks for the help guys. *Derp* Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

><p>"Duel me."<p>

"No, Joey. And this is the final no! We've done this several times already," Yugi muttered, his short legs swinging off the edge of the bench. "I don't want to duel."

"You afraid you're going to lose?" he asked, grinning. Joey poked his ear. "Come on, porcupine head! I dare ya."

Maybe if he ignored him, Joey would leave him alone.

Or not.

"Ya call yourself the king of Games?" he chuckled, waving his deck in front of Yugi's face. "You haven't dueled since Yami left. He might be gone, but that doesn't mean your skills took a hike with him."

Yugi's face heated up as his fingers curled into the bench. "Leave me alone, Joey," he muttered.

A cold laugh reached the friends' ears. "Yami was Yugi's confidence, Joey. Without Yami to hold little Yugi's hand through the duel, he's nothing."

Seto Kaiba watched the friends fight with a pleasured look in his eyes, a small smirk on his lips. The young entrepreneur's favorite activity was disturbing the peace between Yugi and his group of friends. His sharp blue eyes settled on Yugi, who was currently trying to hide his face underneath his bangs.

"That's not true," Joey said, stepping in front of his friend, as if he was a barrier to protect Yugi from Kaiba's words. "You're just upset that you'll never be as good as old Yug over here, right Yugi?"

Yugi was silent, turning his head away slightly. Was Kaiba right? He shuddered away from Kaiba's knowing gaze, feeling the smallest he's been since Yami left.

Lucky for them, Tea and the rest of the gang finally arrived.

"Sorry for being late, guys!" she cried, brushing her brown bangs away from her sparkling aqua eyes. She turned, grimacing at Tristan. "Somebody had to go to the bathroom, as always, right before we left."

Tristan blushed, looking anywhere but Serenity's face as she giggled. "When you gotta go, ya gotta go."

The blonde haired female stepped forward, pushing Tea and Tristan out of the way by grabbing each of their heads firmly and pushing them apart. She walked between them to Joey, smiling cutely. "Jo-Jo!"

Yugi looked up. "Did she just call you Jo-Jo?"

It was confirmed. Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler were dating- and obviously happy, in their own, strange way...

Joey blushed. "It's a pet name..."

Kaiba burst into a roar of laughter, along with the rest of the group. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "The next duelist, Jo-Jo!"

That even made Yugi laugh.

"W-we shouldn't be so mean," Tea managed through her laughter. One look at Joey's hysterical face sent her reeling. "But it's way too much fun!"

Joey pouted, crossing his arms over his chest with a heavy blush. "Thanks, guys. What a group of pals. Ya know, Yug and I were doing just fine without all of you here, so get lost already!"

"Aw, are we hurting little Joey's feelings?" Tristan taunted, poking Joey's cheek with a goofy grin. "Does this make Joey mad?" he cooed.

An eye twitched.

"Yow! Joey bit me!"

"If this isn't friendship, I don't know what is," Yugi laughed, jumping off his seat. "Thanks guys."

"No prob, Yugi. It is my comical genius that livens up the group," Joey said, pushing the groaning Tristan away with a cheeky grin and a thumbs up.

"Comedy Genius?" Tea snorted.

"Not one part of you says genius, Joey. Don't flatter yourself," Tristan snickered.

Yugi smiled as he watched his friends, though it slowly faded as he stared blankly at the millennium puzzle he kept around his neck. He hadn't taken it off ever since Yami departed. Never. Sure, it sounded stalker-ish, but he just didn't have the heart to take it off. He just wasn't ready to accept the fact that Yami was really out of his life.

His amethyst eyes watered. He couldn't even think of it without bursting into tears. "Kaiba's right," he mumbled. "Where's my confidence? I battled without Yami... Like once, but still," he muttered.

"Yug, you okay over there? You're like, molesting your puzzle."

He looked up, his spiky head bobbing. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. What? Yeah."

Joey looked unsure, his brown eyes flickering to Tea's aqua and Mai's violet. "You seem out of it, Yugi," Mai said uncertainly. "Do you want to take a walk to clear your head?"

"I'm fine," he said softly with a smirk. "I promise."

"Promises can easily be broken," Mai grunted, pinching Joey's ear.

"Eeeeyow! I said I was sorry! Mai!" he yelped, trying to pull away without his ear staying with her.

Yugi grinned shyly, sitting down again. He held the puzzle firmly, thinking. "Yami..." He felt something, like a shudder running through the gold of the puzzle. Something weakly prodded his mind, a familiar voice whispering in his ear.

"Yugi-"

"I know what'll get your spirits up!" Joey said, cutting off the almost forgotten voice of the pharaoh. "You don't need to duel me, I'll practice by myself!"

"Joey..." Yugi snarled under his breath, hands reaching out to strangle Joey- but just for a second! - when the blonde haired boy shot out to the center of the park.

"Now pay attention, guys! This is how a REAL man duels, guys!" he announced, taking out his dueling disk system and slapping in his deck.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, sitting down neatly on one of the benches as his younger brother, with his puff of black hair- Mokuba- sat next to him, sure to stay away from his brother's expensive and stylish white coat. "Big brother, isn't it dangerous to duel without a partner?"

He shrugged, brushing away his sharp brown bangs away from his ice cold eyes. "I would say yes, normally, but I'm wavering, since I may have the chance to see Joey either hurt himself or embarrass himself, and I refuse to miss this chance. Yes, with him it comes many times, but I'd still like to see it, given the chance."

Joey drew his Time Wizard, pumping his fist in the air victoriously. "Just the card I was looking for! Since I have my Baby Dragon on the field, I'll use Time Roulette to turn it into the mighty Thousand Dragon!"

That snapped Yugi out of his trance. "Joey!" he yelled, running towards him. "Stop! This is dangerous, you aren't dueling anyone! Joey!"

"Time Wizard, do your thing!"

Seto's eyes widened. He never thought that Joey was stupid enough to pull that stunt. He shot up, along with Mokuba and started to stride forward, determined to shut down the disk.

"Oh boy, he's gotten himsef in trouble again, big surprise," Tristan and Tea snickered, being dragged by Mai to her boyfriend. Duke shrugged, following Serenity as she cried out, reaching for her brother.

Just as Yugi grabbed a fistful of Joey's shirt, the spindle stopped on the time warp section. Kaiba threw himself over Mokuba, the rest of the friends huddling together as Yugi fell onto Joey, accidentally pushing him to the ground.

Yugi couldn't see anything but a searing light.

Atem had never been so bored in his entire life.

His hands fiddled with the millennium puzzle that remained around his neck. So close! He had been so close to talking with Yugi again. He was sure Yugi heard him, at least a whisper. He groaned, clenching his hands around the golden pyramid. It would have been more interesting then this!

Priest Seth was droning on about how Atem had to be married or at least have an heir.

"Heirs to the throne don't just appear from thin air, Pharaoh!" the priest groaned. He was waving his arms by now, trying to get the Pharaoh to understand the importance of this speech.

"I understand what you are trying to tell me," Atem growled through gritted teeth. "That doesn't mean that I'm just going to find the first woman out on the streets and do it with her to get a child. I want the woman that will give birth to my child to actually know who I am. And I would like to be in love with the person I marry. What's the use if you're not in love?"

"Having an heir to rule when you die," Priest Seth said bluntly.

The pharaoh sighed, sinking into his throne. It just seemed to go in through one ear and out of the other with Seth. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else when a large portal seemed to rip the center of the room apart.

Well the Pharaoh hadn't expected that. His ruby eyes looked down in surprise at his old group of friends sitting practically on his feet.

Joey was sprawled across the ground, looking charred. One eye was bugging out while the other was in a slit, twitching. His hand was still outstretched, clenched around his Time Wizard card. His mouth was set in a mix of a grimace and an insane smile, a sound that sounded like: Guuuuggggawwwwaaaaaahhh," escaping his lips. Mai rushed to his side, rolling her eyes and saying, "You're a big boy, Joey. Get up."

Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity were wrapped around one another tightly, all groaning about how they were going to murder Joey.

Seto stood up from his protective crouch, removing his jacket from Mokuba's body since he no longer needed protection. His ice blue eyes settled on Joey's twitching form, flaring. "If you wanted to roast something, perhaps I would have suggested some food. But if you think this group of pathetic wannabes that you call friends is a better substitution, I wouldn't dare disagree."

Tea marched over to him, wagging her finger in Kaiba's face. "Listen here, Kaiba. He didn't mean to, it was just an accident! So do us a favor and get bent, if that's what it takes to loosen you up."

He smirked. "My, you have quite a temper. I pity the man that will end up with you. If there even will be one."

She shrieked, trying to claw at him as Duke and Tristan tried to haul her away without losing any limbs.

Amethyst eyes were locked on the figure staring at them with his jaw dropped nearly to the ground. Atem had a lean figure, muscular, but thin. His skin was golden tan, his chest bare that afternoon, except for the millennium puzzle which began to glow as Yugi became close. Yugi's eyes traveled over ever dip and curve on the young man's body, his heart pounding as Atem stood up, the linen skirt he was wearing a bit loose, part of hips showing as the belt needed to be tightened.

Yugi nearly passed out.

Atem's hair was still wild, if possible even more so. The black hair was lined with violet that melded into crimson, golden bangs jutting out in every direction. His eyes were now crimson, and completely shocked as he stared at his old friend.

"Yugi?" he asked, his deep, powerful voice echoing throughout the room. "How did you- Why are you-"

Yugi lunged at him, giving him a crushing hug. Atem would've returned it if it weren't for the fact that the hug sent them teetering off the throne and down the steps.

As they crashed, Atem wrapped his arms and legs around Yugi's comically smaller figure, receiving the worst of their fall on the way down. When he felt the descent come to a stop, he lifted his head from Yugi's spiky hair. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried crimson eyes setting on Yugi's face.

The violet eyed male shuddered."I'm fine," he said with a smile that quickly faded. "Yami," he whimpered. "You're bleeding."

"Huh?" he mumbled, looking down at his arm. By this point, priest Seth was cursing the ancestry of their families and such. He chuckled. "It's nothing. Just a scrape."

They shared a quick smile before Seth grabbed Atem by his cloak, yanking him onto his feet. "You've managed to get hurt within the five minutes I stop talking, Pharaoh."

Atem sighed, looking at his friends. Joey was holding a small funeral for his Time Wizard card, which just so happened to blow up in his hand. He couldn't believe his bad luck!

"Got any extras, Yami?" he asked, looking at both of them. He groaned at the burnt pieces laying on the ground.

Atem sighed. "Joey, we are five thousand years in the past. What don't we have yet?"

"Uh... McDonalds?"

"Try again."

"... I know it! Burger king."

Atem sighed as Yugi facepalmed. "Forget about the food!" Yugi cried.

"My friend," Atem said quietly. "What does the Time Wizard look like?" Please get it right.

"A clock," Joey said proudly. He tried to ignore the groans from his so called friends.

"Correct. And since we are five thousand years into the past, guess what we don't have?"

"Burgers."

"Will you forget about the food already?" the younger amethyst eyed boy snapped.

"We don't have clocks yet," Atem said, interrupting Yugi's annoyed speech. "Which means that until we make a card that successfully works, you're all trapped here."

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone: *Glares at Joey* <strong>

**Joey: Eh... So do you guys still love me or what?**

**Tristan: Or what! We're gonna kill you! Get over here, Blondie! **

**Haha, while they beat Joey mercilessly, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	2. Egyptian Bling

**Hi again, guys! Thanks for the support, it means a lot! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic, so I was pretty nervous. But thanks for all your support!**

**Now, let the chapter begin! See you at the end~**

* * *

><p>Joey felt the air around him turn ice cold from the sharp glares he was receiving. He shuddered, trying not to look up. "Err... When you say 'trapped,' does that mean like a day here...?"<p>

"I'm afraid not, my friend," Atem said solemnly, gently helping Yugi up.

"Listen here, boy with large hair," Seth cut in. "We don't have cards like that, we take time out of our days to carve stones with the monsters inside. It takes time! You will be here for several fortnights. And just for you, I will make it so even you can understand: a long, long time in Egypt." Yes, he was definitely Kaiba in a past life.

Joey - apparently known as boy with large hair now- didn't seem to pay attention. He just pointed to Seth, then Kaiba. "There's two a' dem!" he yelped. "Help! There are two Kaibas, the world is coming to an end!"

"Is he talking about us?" Seth asked, looking over at his reincarnation.

"Don't bother trying to figure him out," Kaiba sighed. "He's not that complicated, but I find that the more I talk with him, the more confusing he gets. I just try not to talk to him."

"A-and that Kaiba's wearin' a dress, Yug!" he cried, pointing at Seth. The priest scowled at him.

"These are robes, you mutt. Not a dress," he snapped, his ice blue eyes flashing angrily.

Kaiba smirked. If this really was five thousand years in the past, and this really was him, he was impressed. He really kept the role going, but how were the people of Egypt going to react when they saw two identical people walking around? It wasn't as if they never heard of twins, but he didn't think they would buy it when he just showed up at twenty years of life.

Joey was still freaking out. "Two a' dem, Yug! TWO! We're all gonna die!" he groaned, the sound turning into a sharp cry at Mai's fingers pinching his ear.

"Will you shut up already, dork?" she hissed. "You look like an idiot!"

"I love ya too, Mai."

And the two were kissing. Tea shook her head, moving her brown bangs from his eyes. "Okay, I missed the whole 'Lovey-Dovey' part of this, guys. Just a second ago you were ready to kill one another."

Joey pulled away and shot a cheeky grin at her. "Hehheh, well, this is how we roll. Right Mai- Ey! Stop looking at the guy without the shirt over there, Mai! Mai!" he shouted, fuming. "Jeez, I turn for one second and this is what I get? Thanks, pal."

Atem blinked, still hanging by his cape in Seth's hand. Ra, he hated being short, he was a few inches above the ground and looked anything but the King of Egypt. He looked like the poor sap who got on a bully's nerves and was forced to give him his lunch money. An eye twitched. "Seth, if you wish to remain part of this world, you will let go of me this instant."

The priest was wise, letting Atem onto the ground softly. "Forgive me, Pharaoh," he mumbled.

"You are dismissed," Atem, growled, feeling humiliation settle on his features as everyone stared at him. Especially Yugi. He knew he was a role model for the young boy. Being thrown around was not- what should he call it?- 'role model like.'

Looking out at the group, Atem's face hardened. "If you are to stay here, I must lay down my laws."

"Yeah, go for it Yami," Joey said, looking up at him.

"That's first," the spiky haired Pharaoh said, his voice booming out in the large room. "I am to be addressed as Pharaoh or Atem. Only close friends call me Atem, but you are really meant to call me Pharaoh. I am not Yami. Understand?"

"Sure Yami," Joey said, nodding. He ignored Seth and Kaiba's groan, including 'stupid mutt,' and 'inferior mongrel.'

Atem sighed, trying to dismiss Joey's remark. "Next," he called. "You are to wear the clothes of my kingdom, since as of now you have one pair of the clothes you wear. Not only would it confuse my people, but the last thing I need is a swarm of flies following you from the smell."

He earned many annoyed grimaces from that remark. Kaiba looked horrified that Atem even SUGGESTED that he'd smell, or worse, look unfashionable. It was an insult to him, and a hard blow to that swelled ego of his.

"What am I going to wear?" asked Yugi, large, innocent amethyst eyes looking up at Atem questioningly. "I'm not as big as everyone here. Even you're bigger than me!"

Atem chuckled, murmuring a quick, "I will get something for you, Aibou."

"And what am I going to wear?" Mokuba asked. "If it's even possible, I'm smaller than Yugi!"

Yugi pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm a late bloomer! I'll grow!" he insisted to Joey and Tristan's giggles of doubt. "Serious!"

Atem rolled his eyes. "Well, actually Mokuba... how do I say this in a way that doesn't sound rather perverted... You see, children... Ah, this is very complicated."

"Young children wear nothing," The priest said, cutting in.

"Haha! Mokuba has to walk around butt naked!" Joey laughed, pointing at the young boy, who's face was cherry red.

"He will not," Kaiba said, pushing Joey out of the way. "You little mutt. I wouldn't dare let my younger brother go unclothed."

"Everyone will be clothed with the finest linens," Atem assured Kaiba, ignoring the icy glare directed his way. "Seth will show you to your rooms. Yugi, you shall come with me," he said, curling a single finger to beckon him.

"I- Uh- Coming Pharaoh!" he struggled to blurt out. He blushed, scurrying after Atem- who was pretty insistent on walking ahead at a brisk pace. Once they were in the room, Atem motioned for him to sit down.

"Tell me what happened," he said softly. The bed creaked as he added his own weight to it. He wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder, bringing him closer. He sighed softly as their sides touched, welcoming the warmth.

The younger duelist closed his eyes, leaning his head softly on Atem's broad shoulder. He explained quietly, his lids growing heavy as the warmth of his ex- dark engulfed him, and he grew rather comfortable. He finished with a yawn, saying, "And the next thing I know, I'm staring up at you," he mumbled, nuzzling his face into Atem's neck. "Yami- sorry, I'm just gonna call you that quick- I can't believe I'm sitting next to you again," he whispered.

The pharaoh chuckled, rubbing Yugi's arm. "I know. I thought I'd never see you again, Aibou," he said softly, leaning his head softly onto Yugi's.

"But here I am. I told you, you're my other half. The universe couldn't keep us apart for long," he chuckled, amethyst eyes blinking. Come to think of it, he hadn't been so happy in a long time. Not since Atem left in the first place, actually.

The pharaoh nodded, crimson eyes bright and sparkling. "Now, since you look about ready to pass out on my feet, I think you should get ready for bed." He said softly, helping Yugi into the room connected to his own. Once the smaller figure wore nothing but his black shirt and boxers, Atem pulled the soft blankets over his small body. Yugi was fading out, falling asleep. But he forced his eyes to stay open a crack as Atem bent down, whispering, "Sleep well, and have wonderful dreams, Aibou." Yugi just made it, feeling Atem's soft lips press to his forehead before getting up and walking into his room.

~~~  
><em>"Atem!" he shrieked. "Please! Don't leave me! You promised you wouldn't, remember? You promised!"<em>

His hand seemed to slip through the Pharaoh's ice cold fingers. No matter how loud he called, Atem wouldn't respond. He tried shaking him, but his crimson eyes were dull and stared past him.

Shadowy arms reached out, claws grasping him roughly. He fought against them, still screaming out the unresponsive Pharaoh's name, still trying to reach him. He didn't even care that the Demon's were trying to take himself away, his heart practically going still as darkness began to envelope the pharaoh. He thrashed wildly in the arms of the Demons, screaming until his throat was raw. Atem was sinking into the pitch black abyss, the hands reaching out for him, grasping him, dragging him further down. And Yugi was helpless to stop them! No! They couldn't have Atem, he wouldn't let them!

He sobbed, unable to break free. "Atem!" he cried. "Don't hurt him! He didn't do ANYTHING to you, leave him ALONE!"

Atem coughed, blood splurging onto his lips. He took one wild breath before going completely white, his body going limb.

The darkness sucked Yugi in.

Yugi shot up, screaming silently. His mouth opened and breath left his mouth in a torrent, streaming out of his throat, but not a sound left. His heart was pounding in his chest and ears, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. He wiped a hand over his brow, trying to breathe normally. He shot out of bed and stumbled into Atem's room, tears dripping from his long lashes and falling down his cheeks. He looked at Atem, his sleeping form so peaceful. He was curled on his side, his fingers curled slightly, and hand near his hear, the other outstretched. His golden chest was bare, the thin sheets just above his thin hips.

His nightmare seemed to return to him quickly, a flash with the pharaoh being taken into the darkness..

Yugi screamed.

Atem's eyes flew open and he bolted up, looking at his light. "Yugi!" he whispered, sitting up. "Yugi, what happened? Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around the trembling boy, rocking him softly and whispering encouraging words in his ear. Pulling him into the bed, he cradled him in his arms. "Now tell me what is wrong, my light."

"N-nightmare," he whimpered, tucking his face into Atem's neck. "I'm sorry, I woke you up Pharaoh."

"Aibou, you must not be sorry for anything. I am here to help you," he whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Yugi's back.

Yugi closed his eyes with a small smile. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I-I mean you don't have to, but I..."

"Of course," he murmured. "Get to sleep. You're going to need all the energy you can gather. Joey gets to see what he'll wear tomorrow."

They shared a small laugh, just looking at one another for a few moments. Yugi smiled at Atem warmly, not noticing the blush that spread on the Pharaoh's cheeks. He curled up on his side of the bed, quickly falling asleep while Atem stared at him for a few minutes, just thinking quietly to himself before falling asleep. The last thing he saw was Yugi's small face, smiling.

"...up...Up... Get... Yugi... GET UP ALREADY YUGI!"

The smaller boy shot upon the bed, the blankets curling around him. Joey stood in the doorway with a cheeky grin, running a hand through his long hair. "Oh good, you're up. You hurry up, Seth said he's gonna give us our clothes once we're all downstairs," he said, acting like Yugi woke up on his own. "And wake up Yami, too!" he called over his shoulder, running down the stairs.

Yugi rolled his eyes, turning over to look at Atem's sleeping face. It was clam, not as intense as when he was awake, his lips parted slightly. Yugi almost squealed when he realized how close he was to Atem, stumbling away.

Crimson orbs were revealed. "Did he leave yet?" he whispered.

Yugi laughed, throwing a pillow at Atem's head. "Yeah, lucky you. You avoided the wrath of Joey Wheeler. But you put me to it, Pharaoh."

"I think I'll survive," he chuckled. He sat up and stretched, flexing the muscles in his arms and chest, yawning loudly. He seemed out of character, cheery.

"Yeah, well if he gets hungry, I'm letting him eat you," he joked, laughing at Atem's face.

The pharaoh offered a small smile, getting up. He seemed to fall asleep in the same outfit as yesterday, minus the cape. He looked groggy as he struggled to get to his feet, offering another yawn. "Nonsense, Aibou. I'd push Seth in front of me. Then he could lecture Joey how it's not proper etiquette to try to eat other people."

They laughed together, the sound melodic. They understood each other in ways that nobody else ever could. They were soul mates.

"Yugi?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"You're going to breakfast in your boxers..."

Yugi yelped, running into the other room as he pulled on his pants, stumbling over his legs and crashing to the ground. He pulled it up, trying to get on his feet.

Once he had his pants on, he shot out of the room, dragging the sleepy Pharaoh along. They stopped downstairs, where everyone was waiting, Joey not patiently. He was whining about how Yugi took as long as a chick to dress.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!"

"Hey Yug, ya made it!" he crowed, blushing slightly. "Dibs on whatever he doesn't eat."

"No fair! I already called Dibs!" Tristan cried, having to be tugged down by Serenity to stop himself from ripping out Joey's throat.

"Silence!"

Seth and Kaiba stood side by side, dressed exactly the same. Each had their blue headdress draped by gold on each side of their faces, a golden cobra sitting in the center, two golden wings on either side of the snake. His tunic was blue and white, leading to his ankles, lined with cuffs on their shoulders were sharp and, yes, you guessed it, more gold! A golden ankh sat on his chest. Golden necklaces wrapped around their necks, draping their chest partially. A white cape spread out behind each of them, looking terribly like a famous coat. Each foot was clothed in a smooth white shoe.

"Looking sharp, Kaiba," Joey snickered, looking at Seth. "When did ya get a tan?"

"I'm Seth."

"What? That can't be right."

"I'm Kaiba, you mutt," the one next to Seth grumbled. "Idiot."

Seth stepped forward, lifting the millennium rod. "Listen, wannabees. The Pharaoh claims that you pathetic lot are his friends. I honestly just think you're a bunch of cheerleaders for his look alike. As much as it hurts me to say this, you are to stay in the palace."

"Wannabees!" Joey cried, shooting up.

"Yes, Wheeler," Kaiba snapped. "Meaning you, the pathetic third rate duelist who has more mouth then skills."

"Love you too, Kaiba."

Atem rolled his eyes, summoning two women. They had stacks upon stacks of clothes, one ushering the girls into a room, and the other biting Joey when he tried hitting on her, then she showed-more like threw- the men into their room. Yugi got his own room.

Serenity, Tea, and especially Mai looked gorgeous. Each were in white dresses, lined with gold, necklaces and bracelets draped over their limbs. They waved and winked at the boys.

Tristan wore a white tunic lined with gold, two large bracelets on his wrists. His muscular arms were for show, and he was busy showing off to Serenity. Duke was garbed in the same outfit, but somehow made it look more flashy with the kohl lining his eyes and the golden winged earrings.

Joey refused to come out of the room.

"Why do the others get to wear shirts?" he whined. "I'll get burnt to a crisp out there! I have special skin."

"Too bad," Tristan snapped. "Now hike up your skirt and come out."

"I don't think you want to see what's under this skirt!"

"I really don't, they didn't give us underwear," Tristan grunted. "But if you don't come out I'll rip the door off."

Joey stepped out, his white shoe first. Adorned in golden jewelry of every kind, he glittered. His hands were trying to keep skirt down, his face crimson from his blush. "Eh, Atem? It's, Uh, a little breezy below the equator," he said, pointing to the skirt under his waist. It nearly flew up the second he mentioned it.

"You'll get used to it," the pharaoh yawned, playing with his golden bangs.

"But you guys don't wear underwear!"

"... Your point?"

Joey blushed, tugging on the hem of the skirt. "I don't need anyone seeing this," he mumbled. "That's only for Mai!"

Not two seconds later was he beaten brutally by the infuriated, embarrassed blonde. "Oh come on! I was joking! MAI!" he shrieked under her foot slamming down his chest.

Kaiba and Seth applauded the girl, encouraging her to do more. "That's right, mutt. This is what you get when you open that mouth of yours," Kaiba laughed. Mokuba winced, apologizing under his breath to Joey.

"Are you done, Yugi?" Atem called, knocking on the door.

"Uh, I think so," he mumbled, walking out. Just as everyone else, he had golden jewelry- bracelets on his ankles and wrists. He wore the white skirt Atem wore, lined with gold. It was a bit big on him, going to his ankles, the leather strip as his belt double knotted. He wore regular brown leather sandals, a cape strapped to his golden necklace. He smiled at his friends, waving sheepishly. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Atem murmured, blinking as he took in the smaller duelist. He blushed, shaking his head. "You look great, Yugi."

Yugi smiled. "Thanks. It's a little big, since well, you're taller than me. But I think it's fine," he said, walking forward a bit before tripping over the skirt, flying forward. Hands wildly flashing out for anything to break his fall, he grabbed the first piece of clothing on the person next to him.

And that's how Joey's skirt fell, revealing him and all his glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! That's what you get when you're mean to the author, Joey.<strong>

**Joey: Why can't ancient Egyptians create pants?**

**Yugi: Because that would make the story a lot less entertaining.**

**Yeah! Hope ya liked it, guys!**


	3. Kitchen Raid

**Okay, nice to see you all again! Say hello to the nice people boys!**

**Joey: Yugi's pokin' me again!**

**Yugi: Am not! There was a hair on his shirt!**

**Joey: Alright, Yug! Dis is WAR!**

**Yugi: I was just trying to help! Ah!**

**Um, anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! If you like watching Joey get tortured, well, there's a new way to do it, and it's making him forced to be in a relationship with-**

**Yugi: Onto the story! Ah, my foot!**

* * *

><p>Yugi covered his innocent eyes with his hands to keep them innocent from Joey's now bare body.<p>

The blonde haired boy yelped as everyone stared at him, scrambling for the skirt that pooled around his ankles.

Kaiba interrupted the silence with a burst of laughter, a chorus starting around them. Joey's cheeks burned as he yanked his belt back in place, not meeting the CEO's eyes. "Hey, I know you all want a look at this," he said, waving a hand around his body. "But I gotta keep it away."

Seth rolled his eyes, grimacing. "Nobody wants to see that. Now everyone shall wait in the dining hall as breakfast is being made." With that, he and Kaiba turned, walking briskly down the hall. Mokuba followed eagerly, showing his older brother the jewelry he was given.

Atem helped Yugi onto his feet, chuckling at the blush that spread across his cheeks. "Don't be upset, Yugi. It was a mistake," he said softly, trying to pry Yugi's hands away from his eyes. "His skirt is back on."

Yugi sighed a breath of relief, removing his hands. "Jee, I'm so sorry Joey!" he said quickly.

"No problem, Yug. But next time don't do it when Mai's around, okay?"

"Sure thing, Joey!" he laughed. He smiled up at Atem. "Can you show me where you and Seth duel?"

"Of course, Aibou. Come hither," he instructed, taking Yugi's hand and leading him down the hall. Yugi giggled at the old talk, running to his side obediently.

Joey and Tristan were left alone. Huge mistake. Tristan snickered as he grabbed Joey's hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

"Man, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tristan cried, practically drooling over the tables upon tables of fruit. The smell of fresh baked bread roamed throughout the busy room, making Tristan's stomach growl and lurch.

"Totally!" Joey crowed. "That girl over there, her clothes are totally see through, man!"

Tristan nearly had a nosebleed just at the thought. He took Joey's head and forced it to look at the row after row of food, and the blonde's eyes widened, his empty stomach screaming to be filled. He turned to Tristan, smiles on each of the boys' faces going from ear to ear.

With a battle cry, the boys stormed the kitchen.

Back in the dueling arena, Yugi was spinning in a circle, trying to take everything in. "This place... Is huge!" His eyes were wide with excitement as he finally saw the place where the duel between Priest Seth and Atem occurred. He felt like hopping up and down. "Look, there's the throne you sat in! And there's the stands for the people who'd watch!" he chirped, smiling brightly.

Atem rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "Yes, Yugi. It was here that the battle of the century took place. Now that I remember it, I'm thinking that perhaps I shouldn't have just sat down and watched from the throne. Then maybe it wouldn't have gone so far."

"Maybe," Yugi said with a shrug. He smiled. "But it was an amazing duel, Atem! I mean, you saved the world!"

"We always save the world," he said with a shrug, his cheeks heating up.

"Yeah, but you crushed your own cousin," Yugi pointed out. "To save the world for the first time."

"You're flattering me," Atem chuckled, blushing with a small smile. it was strange, Yugi was the only one who could make him smile and mean it.

"You deserve it," Yugi said, turning to beam at him. His golden necklace and earrings shone as bright as his eyes and smile.

Atem ran a hand through his tri colored hair, thinking to himself. "Yugi, would you like to see a duel later?"

Amethyst eyes lit up in excitement. "Are you serious? Of course I would! That would be awesome, Atem!"

The Pharaoh smirked, patting the younger duelist's shoulder. "I'm glad you think so. After saving the world it hasn't been so glamorous dueling anymore. Seth is constantly trying to defeat me and so on. It gets rather tiresome"

"Seth is standing right next to you and thinks you're making him sound rather foolish."

Atem paled and put on a forced smile, turning to look at his cousin. "Ah, Seth, I did not see you standing there... How much did you hear, by the way?"

The High Priest didn't respond in the way the pharaoh had expected him to. In one swift movement, Atem was hauled over the shoulder of the taller man. His crimson eyes widened in shock and a bit of horror.

"Seth! Put me down THIS INSTANT! Seth!" he yelled, his small fists pounding at his back.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my Pharaoh," he grunted, rolling his shoulders to test the new weight added to them.

"And just why not?"

"You have been absent for several council meetings. As much joy as you think it might give me to sit there in your place as old men scream in my face about the problems I know are going on, I think you'd be much better considering the fact that you ARE the pharaoh." Seth seemed in a huff by the end, grimacing at the smaller man in his arms.

Atem blinked, running a hand through his hair. "Ah, yes, I have completely forgotten about that," he murmured. Opening his eyes, he looked at Seth. "Do you have the decency to put me down now?"

"Not yet, Pharaoh. I'm not putting you down unless your rear is being planted in the throne. Don't think I'm that gullible, cousin," the blue eyed male snapped, beginning the walk to the throne room.

Yugi tried to keep up with the Priest's haste pace. "Wait, what about me?" he asked, wincing as Seth unceremoniously dumped Atem into the throne, pulling Yugi away as the swarms of angry old men swallowed his best friend up.

"I have... Special matters to tend to. You see, your pathetic group of maggots couldn't wait five minutes to be fed. You'll see the damage done and hopefully talk some sense into the mutt before he eats us out of house and home." Seth pressed his lips tightly together in a line, his cerulean eyes flashing dangerously as they narrowed. His fingers clenched the golden tool in his hands, his knuckles going white from the pressure being put on the poor millennium item.

"Joey?" Yugi questioned. "What, he started eating again?" he whined loudly, stomping a foot into the ground. "We just got him onto a diet!"

"It seems that it hasn't lasted quite long," Seth grumbled, adjusting his hat.

The small, spiky haired duelist frowned, playing with the glittering golden winged earrings as they dangled from his head. "I know you don't like Joey, but he's a pretty nice guy."

"Then what should I think of his spiky haired friend?"

"Tristan?" Yugi asked. "He's cool. Why?"

Seth grimaced, his walk brisk. "He accompanied the mutt on the raid of our kitchen. We were almost sucked dry," he said with a scowl. He sighed, lifting his hat to run a large hand through his hair. "They're a lot to look after. So I'm passing the honor of looking after those pathetic wannabees to you. Congrats."

Yugi sighed, muttering a sarcastic thanks to the priest. Just how bad was the attack Tristan and Joey forged on the kitchen?

He got his answer.

Empty bowls were scattered across the stone floor, apple cores littering the filled counters. The mugs of beer were emptied, bits and pieces of bread leaving a path to the culprits.

"Ehhhhh, that was good buddy ol pal," Joey groaned with a content sigh, rubbing his bare, bulging stomach.

"The best," Tristan agreed with a burp. He threw his arms lazily behind his head, smiling. "Think they got more stuff in the back?"

"JOEY! TRISTAN!"

They both looked up, confused before both faces contorted into a mask of horror. Not only was Yugi there, looking upset, it seemed that Tea was able to join the party. She marched over to them, pinching their ears.

"What in the WORLD do you think you're doing?" she shrieked, giving them a good yank. "We are friends with these nice people, and what do you do? You go in and eat everything! Ugh, this is why I need some girl friends!" Her lips pulled back, exposing her teeth as the two boys grew small, her blue eyes glinting murderously. "If you do ANYTHING like this again, I'll let Yugi stab you with his hair!" That remark even earned her a whine from Yugi himself.

While she ranted, giving them the friendship speech- and beating them with the hand holding their sacred friendship signal, saying she was a friend for knocking some sense into them- Yugi turned to Seth, baffled. "I- I'm SO sorry, I didn't think..."

"That they'd actually do it?" the priest finished. He sighed, his large hand going to massage his temples. "I could've seen that coming, and I haven't had the decency, or luck, to know them for a few days. I don't know how you deal with them," he snarled. Turning to them, Tea backed away, glaring venomously at them.

"Your sentence," The High Priest said slowly, standing to his full height. "For destroying the sacred breakfast held for the morning God of Ra is..."

"Is...," Joey prompted. "Come on, don't leave us hangin."

"You must tend to all the chores of the servants. You think you're going to act like the King? Let me inform you that you aren't kings, you're not even good enough to be slaves. So for showing such discrepancy towards the Pharaoh and all of his welcomed guests, you will be servants." Seth finally finished his speech, not looking winded at all. His tanned face was emotionless, calculating. He pointed the rod at the frightened friends. "For the feast to commence, you must be finished by the time the almighty Ra's sun boat enters the realm of Osiris." Noticing the look of confusion, mainly on Joey's face, he sighed, his ice blue eyes sparking. "And so you morons understand, I will phrase it like this: Get the food by sundown or there will be consequences..."

He let his sentence hang, eyeing them just to scare Joey and Tristan. With a dramatic swish of his cape, he stalked out of the kitchen and flowed majestically to the throne room.

"Aw man, Tristan," Joey whined. "We really screwed up this time, huh?"

"You bet," he said with an exhausted sigh. "We haven't even done anything yet and I'm already beat."

"You can say that again," the blonde muttered, rubbing his brown eyes. "Eh, maybe if we just hide somewhere they'll never know."

"Oh no you don't!" Yugi announced, jumping in front of them. He almost looked like Atem with the intense spark in his amethyst eyes. "You made a mess and you're going to clean it up."

"Take responsibility," Tea murmured with a nod.

"But... That could take, like, forever!" Joey whined, pouting up at Tea and Yugi.

"Well then you better get started," Yugi called over his shoulder. "I've got to talk with the Pharaoh."

As the smaller duelist ran to his friend to apologize about fifty times, Joey and Tristan were given their chores by Tea, much to their displeasure. It was like getting orders from a Spartan Warrior. Didn't do it right and you were gonna have problems.

Tristan was handed two large and heavy baskets. "You're going down to the market. You're going to get every last fruit that you ate, so get ready to come back again," Tea warned, shoving the groaning boy out of the doors. She turned to Joey, every hair on the duelist's head standing on end as she turned slowly to face him.

"And you," she said, a sadistic smile spreading on her lips. "You're going to do everybody's laundry down in the river."

He paled, fiddling with the belt on his skirt. "Well, Uh, you see, considering the fact that I haven't had any luck with clothes, do ya think I could do a tradesies with Tristan?"

"No take backs," she said, handing him a large, heavy sack. He tried to hold it but collapsed under it's weight, huffing.

He brought the rope over his shoulder and began to tug. Twenty minutes later he whooped happily, thinking that he HAD to be close to the river.

He was maybe five feet away from where he started, Tea still smiling at him.

"Stupid clothes. Egyptians should really learn the magic and wonders of pants," Joey grumbled, trying to press his skirt down in the river. It just kept coming up! He whined, his belt becoming loose. His eyes widened in horror as he realized that the skirt was white, and quite see through. Blushing madly, he dove behind a rock, continuing his work there.

"Seto, can you play with me later?"

The voice belonged to the one and only Mokuba. Joey would know that puff of black hair anywhere, not to mention the fact that the voice wasn't getting beaten to a pulp by calling Kaiba by his first name.

"No," the brunet said bluntly, not missing a beat. "I have work to do."

Joey looked up, seeing the smaller brother's face fall. "Work? But we're in a whole 'nother time, bro," he reminded him softly. "This isn't a hallucination like you thought it was."

"I know that," the elder brother snapped. "But Seth has work, and considering the fact that I'm him and I understand the writing of his work, I can't just sit there and watch while he drowns under the endless work. I worked hard to become the priest, and now I need a hand. And who's better to help him up than himself in the flesh?" he question, removing his hat.

Mokuba sighed. "Whatever ya say, Seto. But if you want to play, I'll be waiting in the palace," he said sadly, looking at his brother for a moment before sulking back to the palace.

Kaiba frowned, reaching out after a moment, only to draw him hand back in, clenching it into a fist. He scowled at his weakness. Its not like there weren't other people to keep Mokuba entertained, but he would have liked for it to be him.

He sighed, starting to remove his clothing. Nobody would be here, Seth assured him, it was part of the palace to have the river flowing through. He removed his tunic, bare save for a single sheet thrown lazily around his waist. He sank into the water, forcing his muscles to relax. The water was glittering around him, and it was warm to make everything better.

Joey realized he was watching Kaiba basically take a bath. And he wasn't screaming. Or laughing. Or trying to steal his skirt. For some reason he couldn't stop staring at the CEO, and it was starting to make him nervous.

The brunet began taking the cleansing oils the Priest gave him, rubbing it into the well defined muscles over his stomach. Joey had to wonder why he wore so much clothes, he shouldn't be covering up that body. It could have been carved from marble.

"Wheeler, should it scare me that you're watching me and practically drooling?" Kaiba asked, snapping Joey out of his trance.

The blonde blushed horribly. "I wasn't starin at ya. I was simply doin some laundry and happened to look your way."

"For five minutes?" he questioned, dragging a large hand through his wet hair.

Joey swallowed, biting his lip. Lying was good, now he should think of one that could get him out of this mess. "Okay, ya caught me. I was trying to find out what were my chances of stealing your skirt and living to tell the tale."

"The percentage would be rather low," the taller male grumbled,turning away from him. "Now, if you're done, I'd like to be able to bathe in peace."

Joey nodded quickly, taking his laundry and darting to the door. He had to get advice from Yugi!

Yugi finally made it past the crowd yelling at the Pharaoh, stumbling up to him. "Atem!" he cried, tripping over his own feet.

Said man looked up, his hand whipping out to grab the smaller duelist's arm. He pulled the younger boy up, looking at him. "Hello, Yugi," he murmured, relaxing back into the throne. He looked around at the confused faces. "You are all dismissed," he announced. "Get out."

The men grumbled, shuffling out of the room while throwing a few nasty looks over to the king.

Once they were gone, Atem turned his attention back to Yugi, his crimson eyes glittering. He ran a hand through his crimson lined black hair, trying to straighten out his ridiculous hairstyle. His blond bangs fell neatly onto his face and he sighed, glancing at Yugi. "Thank Ra you came. I was nearly five minutes away from throwing myself off the top of the palace."

Yugi smiled and stood next to him. "That would be bad," he agreed with a nod. He looked out over the land, admiring it. From this very spot you could see the entire kingdom. Well, most of it. Enough to brag.

"Wow. That looks awesome," Yugi said softly he was glowing. The way the sun hit him as it set, the young duelist looked as if he were in a golden fire. His white dress flowed with the gentle breeze, his long purple cape flying behind him and his jacket used to do. His golden necklace, bracelets, and earrings glittered and swayed as he moved. He turned his head slightly to look at Atem with adoring amethyst eyes, a small smile on his lips.

The Pharaoh was, for once, speechless.

Once he regained the use of his tongue and remembered what oxygen was, he tried stuttering out a sentence. "Sit on the throne. The view is magnificent."

The small teen looked up, shock clearly written on his innocent face. "What? I can't, this is your throne," he insisted, hopping back a step.

"Nonsense, partner," Atem said softly, grabbing his arm. "No trouble will befall you if you were to sit with the Pharaoh."

Yugi blushed, looking up at the pharaoh. Looking down, he slowly moved onto the throne and sat in Atem's lap. He blinked, looking up. From this one point, he was able to see the markets, the farmers working, and a long glittering river. His jaw dropped in awe and he leaned forward, his golden winged earrings dangling.

"This... Is amazing," he breathed, closing his eyes. A light breeze drifted in, making his blond bangs shift slightly. He leaned back against Atem, closing his eyes. "Lucky you. You just get to relax... Grandpa works me to the bone in the Game Shop," he whined.

It was silent for a few moments before Yugi shot up, screaming, "GRANDPA!"

Atem winced as Yugi threw his head back, clocking it into his own. He opened one eye, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "He does not know that you are here." It wasn't a question.

"Well, it's not like I said, 'Hey Grandpa, I'm going five thousand years into the past! Be back for dinner,'" he said sarcastically. "He probably called the cops!"

Atem sighed, one hand going to stroke Yugi's hair to calm the younger boy. "It will be fine, Yugi. Trust me," he added with a smile.

The smaller teen sighed, slumping in the King's arms. Whenever Atem said those few words, he knew everything would be okay. He was right, he just needed to calm down.

He curled into his dark's arms, closing his eyes. "I hope he's not worrying about us..."

Atem didn't look down at him, but smirked silently as his crimson eyes glittered. "Hopefully you're time travel will get you back the moment you disappeared," he murmured, stroking Yugi's cheek softly with his thumb.

Yugi was about to give a response, but bit his lip. "I don't want to say goodbye again," he whispered. He clenched his eyes shut. "It was too hard last time."

"Don't think about it," Atem suggested with a sigh. He COULD go on to tell Yugi how devastated he was as well when he realized that Yugi was no longer with him. Whenever he got excited, he'd look down at his puzzle with a huge smile, calling for Yugi in his mind before remembering that their time was over. It depressed him a great bit, not to mention that Seth even caught him nearly crying once. Atem had to give him two servants just to shut him up.

Yugi turned, nuzzling Atem's cheek. He smiled up at the pharaoh warmly, just barely noticing how his cheeks became just a tiny bit red...

And before they knew it they were leaning in, closing the space between one another...

Joey slammed into the two, looking insane with his hair sticking straight up and his eyes bugging out. "YUGI! You gotta help me! I think I gotta crush on Kaiba!"

* * *

><p><strong>Joey: ... I hate you...<strong>

**Yugi: That's a little mean.**

**Yeah! Come on, it was for the sake of the story!**

**Joey: I still hate you!**

**Kaiba: *Eyes Joey* If you don't mind, I'll be sitting over there. ALL the way over there. Alone.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Happy Hour in the Palace

**Okay, this chapter is pretty close for Yugi and Atem. As in, Happy Hour+ Drunk Yugi+ Drunk Atem= LOVING TIME.**

**CAUTION: This chapter may induce perverted images, nosebleeds, and unstoppable giggling.**

**Enjoy! And also, see the *authors Note* at the end! It's very important that you read it and VOTE ON THE FREAKING POLL.**

**Also! This chapter is dedicated to: Fantasy Writer, Bfly- Ronaldita, FallingNight01, and anime-on-reply. Thanks for the reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Atem and Yugi shot away from each other as if they were both jolted with electricity, blushing furiously.<p>

Joey was looking horrified, tugging at Yugi's arm with an agitated expression. "Yug, this is serious!" he wailed.

Yugi was more concentrated on the fact that he was a few seconds away from kissing the Pharaoh! His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he thought about it, his cheeks growing darker every moment. "W-wait, did you say Kaiba?" he stuttered, looking up. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, his violet eyes flickering to Atem for a minute.

Joey's head bobbed as he whined, palms digging into his eyes as his hands covered his face in shame. "Yes!" he whined. "I watched him like some sorta stalker. When he was bathing! Aw, gawd, I'm never gonna live this down!"

"Probably not," Atem agreed cheerily, though his mood was foul at the moment. He didn't even know why he was so angry, but just that he was. He had been so close...

To what?

"Thanks fer the help, pal," Joey said dryly, playing with the bracelets on his wrists nervously.

"No problem."

The blond grimaced sourly at the pharaoh, his face drawn with misery.

"Maybe you just need to sleep," the smaller duelist rationalized. "I mean, he can't think much of it. You just looked over at him for a second-"

"No! I watched him get undressed!" he whined, tugging at his hair frantically. If they didn't stop him soon, he'd look like Marge Simpson's twin. "Gah, I can't believe I did that!"

Yugi, trying to keep a calm head, tried to rationalize with his friend. "Joey, you ate and drank practically everything in that kitchen. maybe you had some of the beer?"

"Ya mean that brown stuff with a tang? That was pretty good," he said with a satisfied sigh, rubbing his stomach. "

"You're drunk," Atem stated blandly. Rolling his eyes with a grimace, he muttered a quick excuse, getting off the throne and scurrying out of the room.

The smaller boy stared at the Pharaoh, feeling his heart wrench. His hand went out for a minute, as if he could reach out and bring him back. He sighed softly, running a hand through his tricolored hair as he looked down.

Joey burped, rubbing his eyes. "I dunno what he's talkin about, bein drunk. I ain't drunk!" he cried, pumping his fist into the air. He blinked, looking at the shorter duelist. "Hey, Yug, when didya turn inta three people?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're drunk." He sighed, massaging his temples. "Well, come on, we better get going." He hopped off the throne slowly, trying to remember that moment where all he could see were those light pink lips.

Joey was walking in the opposite direction. More like staggering.

Yugi groaned, running a hand through his hair. Running over and grabbing the cherry faced drunk, he spun him around, trying to get him to the dining room. Joey passed out at the table, in his seat with his arms over his head.

An apple shot across the room, soaring at Joey's unprotected head. The blond shouted, toppling over backwards in his chair, legs comically in the air.

Yugi covered his eyes, screaming, "JOEY, SKIRT!"

"Holy cra- WHY CAN'T I WEAR PANTS?" he roared, turning to his side as he pulled the silk down. It made him effectively moon the rest of the room, resulting in Yugi's shriek, the tips of his hair even flaring red. The blonde flopped in the overturned seat like a fish out of water until he managed to cover himself up.

Tristan laughed out loud, tossing the apple into air before snatching it back. "Haha, that was great!" he boomed, smiling brightly. "This made my week, Joey, it really did. I mean, after heaving, like, twenty baskets of fruit from the palace, I thought I had nothing to look forward to at the end of the day. But then you're sleeping at the table, and your head looked like a pretty good target for me. Then you mooned the dining room." He grinned cheekily, dimples showing.

Joey was choking on the air he was breathing, cheeks as fire engine red as Yami's eyes. "You- I- arg! I'm gonna kill ya! You're goin down, dude!"

Joey launched himself at the pointy haired man, tackling him to the ground.

While the two fought, Yugi set his eyes on Atem. He was sitting at the head of the table, fingers playing in his drink. His eyes wandered around the room until they settled on Yugi. He smiled waving him over with his wet hand.

Joey shrieked. "Shit, now I've got wine in my eyes!" he stepped on Tristan's face when the taller man began to laugh. Serenity was trying to push them apart, which only spurred Joey on, throwing punches directed at Tristan's giddy- but bruised- face.

Yugi sweat dropped, but giggled silently to himself at Atem's blushing cheeks and horrified face. He sat next to him, beaming at the Pharaoh. He wondered what it would feel like to snuggle up against Atem, to have the Pharaoh's strong arms around him.

He almost choked on the air he was breathing. Where did that come from?

"Are you okay, Aibou?"

The smaller duelist glanced over at his dueling partner, his amethyst eyes widening slightly, his voice dying in his throat.

Atem's muscular arms and chest were exposed, a golden tan in the light of the sunset. His golden bangs fell to the side of his face, blowing gently in the breeze running through the room. His spiky hair was tussled from his fight with the old men in the council, his soft lips turned upwards in a smile. His crimson eyes caught Yugi, putting the younger boy in a trance. They glowed in the golden light, glittering like rubies as they watched Yugi go red as a tomato.

"Come, sit with me," he murmured, his voice a low, sultry purr.

Yugi almost said Yes Master.

He nodded, his mouth dry as he scampered over to Atem's side. He was happy to be sitting in the chair next to him, but Atem would have none of it, pulling his reincarnation into his lap. Yugi whined softly, wanting to lean back into that nice build he had been admiring.

"Are you hungry, partner?" Atem asked, leaning his chin down on Yugi's small shoulder.

'Horny's more like it,' the younger duelist moaned in his head.

Yugi stuttered, his cheeks burning. Why did he feel this way around the Pharaoh? He never felt like this during his duels with him, or when they'd just sit down and talk with each other. So why now?

'You don't look quite as narcissist now that he has his own body,' the voice replied.

'Shut up, conscience!" he wailed, massaging his temples.

Yugi smiled as pleasantly as he could without making it look sadistic. "Well, now that you mention it, I'm a little hungry. But we should wait for the rest if our friends to come."

Atem nodded, brushing his bangs aside so that his crown showed the eye slightly glinting. He smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me, Yugi. I have forgotten that we are no longer alone. We shall wait for your friends, partner."

Yugi smiled brightly, swinging his legs over the side of the large chair.

Téa walked in with Duke at her side, talking quietly. Duke's midnight black hair was no longer tied, cascading down his back. He had a simple gold and white headdress on, his tanned chest bare. He had a loose white skirt wrapped around his waist, held there by a golden sash.

Mai sauntered in with Serenity. "No, I never tried wearing those shirts," Serenity mumbled, her face going pink.

"Well why not?" Serenity's older brother's girlfriend asked. "You'd look fantastic. Tristan wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you," she pointed out, glossing her lips with red ocher.

The younger girl buried her face in her hands while Joey looked up from his fight. "Mai! You turnin my sis into some kinda slut?" he roared.

She shrugged. "I'm just giving another girl some beauty tips, Wheeler. Don't have a cow."

"Yeah, Joey, listen to the nice lady," Tristan whined, sitting up as much as his body would allow without breaking. Joey's foot was planted in his chest.

"Shut up!" the chocolate eyed duelist howled, cheeks fire engine red in rage.

Mai chuckled, batting her long lashes. "Sit with me, dear. We can talk about how to take your relationship with Tristan to the extreme," she said with a wink, tugging Serenity to the table as she ignored her strangled squeak.

Mokuba ran into the room, humming as he called for his elder brother and the priest. The lookalikes walked in, side by side. The only thing that showed that they were different was Seth's tan skin.

Everyone began taking their seats as the servants appeared. Joey got up, about to sit inbetween Mai and Serenity- before Tristan slid into the seat, grinning cheekily.

Fuming, his eyes roamed to the last free seat.

In between the Twin Freaks.

His shoulders sagged as he walked to them, pouting like a sad puppy. He sat down, feeling tiny between the two taller duelists. Kaiba was talking quietly to his brother on Joey's right, and Seth was flipping through his scrolls. Nothing much going on with those two as the rest of the table talked quietly to themselves.

Yugi was drinking from his cup quietly, still in Atem's lap. His cheeks were warm, his movements sluggish. "What's this?" he mumbled, motioning his head toward his drink. "'S makin' me feel weird..."

Atem sighed, one gentle hand brushing Yugi's bangs. "That's beer, Yugi."

The younger boy seemed tipsy already. "Wha? I wan'ned a coke..." he slurred, frowning at the drink as if it would suddenly go 'Poof' and turn into a bottle of soda.

"This is ancient Egypt, Yugi," Atem said dryly. "We don't exactly have soda."

"No. Effin. Way," Yugi gasped, swaying in Atem's lap. "Ser'usly? That's insaaaaaane."

"Yugi, how many cups did you have?" he held a hand firmly on Yugi's hip to root him down. His fingers ran through Yugi's hair as he looked at the younger boy, quietly admiring the silky texture.

The teen tapped his chin thoughtfully- or tried to, he missed a few times. "Uhh... Three," he hiccuped, hopping nearly a foot off of the pharaoh.

Crimson eyes rolled. Before Yugi could reach for his cup, he drank it himself, the liquid burning his throat. But he drank it nonetheless.

The memory of having absolutely no tolerance for alcohol seemed to be lost.

Four and a half cups later, Atem and Yugi were laughing drunkenly, cheeks cherry red. They excused themselves from the table, staggering down the hall with goofy smiles.

Joey, on the other hand, was poking his food quietly. He reached forward to grab another apple, his hand brushing two others.

Kaiba pulled away as if he just put his hand in fire, Seth slowly withdrawing his hand, wiping it with a cloth and a disgusted face.

"Keep your paws to yourself, dog," Kaiba muttered, taking another sip pf his drink. Seth grunted in agreement, mimicking his reincarnation.

"I don't need the germs of a mongrel tainting me," the priest growled.

The blond hair duelist scowled at them as he stabbed his meat with a fork, looking almost like Bakura with the steak. He ripped a chunk of it off with his teeth, munching on it angrily.

Seth sneered in disgust, wiping the bits of meat off his face.

"Mutt, try to keep the food in your mouth," Kaiba snarled. His ice blue eyes glanced at the blond haired duelist, and for the first time in what felt like centuries, he...

Blushed.

This third rate duelist had seen him bathing. Of course, he handled it like he normally did. By insulting the brown eyed pervert and telling him to get lost.

What confused him the most, though, was how he wasn't angry. He just felt normal after the whole ordeal, as if nothing was wrong with the fact that his puny little rival- if you could even call him that- was watching him like a hawk.

He was even a little satisfied at how amazed the blond looked.

Shaking his head with a snarl, he reasoned that it was nothing. He was just getting sick.

To say Yugi and Atem were out of it was an understatement.

Currently, they are fighting for the upper hand in their tongue war.

How it came to this, neither of them remembered or cared. It happened when Yugi was lazily sitting on Yami's throne, pretending that he was the pharaoh. Atem watched with a goofy smile.

He went up to his Light, playing with his bangs, fumbling with the golden hair. He mumbled how Yugi looked wonderful, how beautiful his eyes were. Yugi beamed and returned the compliments.

His next move was something Normal, sober Yugi would be horrified if he saw. But drunk, stupid Yugi tangled his finger's in Atem's spiky hair and brought him down for a smothering kiss.

Atem, being completely out of it, didn't push him away or tell him that it was wrong. He simply wrapped his arms around his waist as he became the one sitting in the throne, Yugi straddling his hips.

So strange how just one kiss could turn a king into a slave, willingly bidding to his partner's every request. He was more than happy to let Yugi take control, keening softly as the younger duelist's tongue was pushed into his mouth.

Now the almighty Pharaoh was whimpering with need underneath his Aibou. He was pinned to the wall by the smaller duelist, his hands wandering the teen's body greedily. He squeezed his hips, eliciting a growl from Yugi.

The teen looked over Atem, amethyst eyes taking in the older man's body hungrily. He leaned down, licking Atem's lips with a smirk.

"Didn't know you were such a uke, Pharaoh," he chuckled, nipping at the older man's rosy, kiss swollen lips.

Atem just blinked blearily, too out of it to respond. He ran a tongue over his lips, noting how Yugi's eyes darkened in lust at the simple move.

The younger man continued to chuckle, nipping at the tanned skin on the Pharaoh's neck. "Too stunned to speak, Pharaoh?"

Nodding. Rapid, desperate nodding, trying to make up for his faltering tongue.

Small, fleeting kisses were pressed to the ruler's burning cheeks. Tiny hands ran through silky ebony hair, playing with blond bangs.

Atem squirmed beneath the teasing touches, whining loudly in sexual frustration. He wanted to be touched, damnit!

Yugi smirked at the quiet complaint, brushing his finger subconsciously on Atem's lip, blinking in surprise as the man parted them and took them into his moist cavern. His soft tongue wrapped around the digits, his eyes closing as he hummed, pretending that this was a very different part of the man's anatomy.

Yugi groaned at the display, his amethyst eyes narrowing at the feel of his soft tongue wrapped sensually around him. He tilted his head back, moaning with utter hunger seeping into his voice. "Ah... God, Yami, you're driving me insane," he growled, an arm possessively wrapping around his slim waist to drag him closer.

He moaned quietly around his fingers, twirling his moist appendage around his slim digits happily. That old name turned him on more than anything they had done that night, and he was ready to do anything to pull it from his Light's lips yet again.

How happily oblivious one could be when drunk.

Yugi slowly and regretfully pulled his fingers from Atem's mouth, a slim line of saliva still connecting them. A sliver of pink shot out, breaking the thin line as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the tips of Yugi's fingers.

"Yugi," he mumbled, cheeks burning. "Perhaps we should move somewhere else. "

He backed away slightly, looking over the dazed king. His robes were ruffled, hair messy, tangled and out of place. His lids fell halfway over dark scarlet orbs, his breath coming out in soft pants.

Yugi was practically jumping with excitement. He tugged on Atem's hand, fingers intertwining with the older duelist's. He sighed softly at the simple touch.

They stumbled down the hall, the elder's legs shaking so horribly he could hardly stand. He squeezed Yugi's hand softly, making sure the younger spiky haired duelist was really there.

After all, it had been so long since he had last seen Yugi. He thought he'd never see him again, as if it were all a dream.

The only thing he had to remind him of his Aibou was a photo the group had given him. He kept it stashed in his robes, along with his leather clothing and jacket that Yugi left him with.

When they arrived to the room, Atem made sure to tell the servant to keep everyone away. The servant nodded, rolling her eyes. The pharaoh slurred through his entire speech. She didn't even want to know what the two lookalikes were up to, going away at a safe distance to keep watch.

Once the door was closed, the two were nothing but a pile of sweaty limbs, tangled in one another. Time flew, clothes being haphazardly thrown around the room, the two knocking into things as they tried to find the bed in their drunken state.

Yami fell back onto the soft silken sheets, watching his so called innocent light crawl over him. Soft lips dropped lingering kisses over golden tan skin, making the pharaoh cry out softly in need. Finally, Atem reached out blindly, tangling his fingers in Yugi's hair, yanking him up to kiss the teen roughly.

As the night went on, the poor servant was scarred for life as she stood outside the Pharaoh's door.

Yugi slowly cracked open his eyes, innocent amethyst being shown. He winced, recoiling from the sunlight, almost hissing as he threw an arm over his eyes. He whined, lazily sitting up.

"Be quiet, Aibou, my head is killing me!" a deep baritone voice rumbled from beside him.

Atem looked horrible, dark shadows etched underneath his crimson orbs. His hair was a tangled mess, a light sheen of sweat layering his forehead, blind bangs sticking to them. He was collapsed against the large, feathery pillows, looking pale and slightly uncomfortable. He shifted, looking up at Yugi.

Yugi paled, his mouth going dry. He wracked his brain for anything, any memories of the previous night.

Maybe the location of his clothes would be a good place to start...

Glancing at Atem, a horrible blush flooded his cheeks at the memory of the pharaoh sprawled underneath him. It was almost too much to take, looking away from his Yami.

Atem reached out, his fingers roaming over Yugi's bare back. He was silent for a few moments, just looking at his so called innocent light.

Finally, he spoke.

"I regret nothing," he murmured, leaning up to kiss Yugi's ear. His hands rested on the younger duelist's shoulders, kneading them gently. "Nothing," he repeated.

Yugi flinched, looking back at Atem. "S-so... You aren't angry... That I took advantage of you when you were drunk?" he asked shyly, twirling his blond bangs.

"You can't exactly rape the willing, Aibou," he chuckled. Yugi's cheeks darkened considerably at the reminder. "And you were drunk too, if I remember correctly."

He whined, turning and throwing himself on Atem, burying his face in the crook of the Pharaoh's neck. "I messed up..."

"Did you not want it?" Atem questioned. "Did you not want me?"

Yugi's eyes flew open. "No, I wanted you!" he blurted out. He flushed. "I-I mean, I guess... I might... Have already known that I had feelings for you. Um..." he struggled to find the right words. "Do you, Uh, like me?" he squeaked, eyes shooting to the ground.

"Hmm...," The pharaoh hummed, pulling Yugi into his lap. "Well, I'm not too sure about that," he teased. Yugi stuttered, about to remark when Atem's soft lips found purchase on his neck. He mewled quietly, his head lolling back and his eyes fluttering shut as Atem continued to suck the spot gently.

A small gasp left the younger's mouth as the king pulled off his exposed throat. The ruler of Egypt admired his handiwork leaning forward to send a hot lick over the bruised skin.

Yugi whimpered, burying his face in his hands. "I can't believe this is happening," he whispered through numb lips.

Atem hummed, leaning into Yugi. "I know. It was not something I expected to happen, actually." His hands drifted to Yugi's face, one cupping his cheek. The other went to Yugi's blond bangs, nimble fingers playing with the soft hair. "But I am not afraid of what it will bring. I accept it, and I accept you," he said gently.

Yugi stared at Atem's perfect face, meeting his sharp crimson eyes with his own innocent amethyst.

The spiky haired teen curled up on the King's chest, pulling the sheets over them. "I really like you," he yawned, nuzzling his cheek. "I think I have... Ever since Battle City..."

"The feelings are returned, Aibou." They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Yugi realized something rather crucial.

"Yami?"

"Yes Aibou?"

"You said that Seth wanted you to get married, so you could, um, have kids. An heir to the throne," he reminded him shyly.

Atem's eyes shot open. "I forgot," he murmured, cursing as he sat up.

Three loud raps resounded on the door. "Pharaoh, I don't care what your pathetic little servant was told! I'm coming in," Seth snarled, his fist pounding on the door.

Yugi's gaze met Atem's. "We have about three seconds before he comes in," Yugi whispered. "Got anything profound to say?"

"Yes," The almighty pharaoh choked out.

The door slammed open.

"HOLY CRAP."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Yugi: Oh my... DEAR RA, I'M A PERVERT IN THIS CHAPTER! *Runs around in circles, blushing madly***

**Yami: Wait a second! I'm... Uke? o/o**

**Haha, yup! Also, I need answers on my poll or else I can't write the future chapters. Okay? OKAY! Good. Now, Review or I'll let Joey and Tristan eat you all.**

**Have a good day!  
><strong>


	5. Till Seth Do Us Part

**Hi again, guys! Okay, so here's the thing: You know that lemon I asked you about? Well, it was all typed up nice on my iPad and everything, ready for my little readers to attack.**

**My sister deleted it. She scrunched up her nose and said: "Why is this note titled Lemon? That's stupid."**

**And so that's how the M rated chapter of the story disappeared. **

**I'm rewriting it, so it'll just have to be in for the next chapter. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go have a funeral for my chapter.**

* * *

><p>Yugi wasn't sure which one shouted the exclamation, but Atem and Seth both looked horrified in different ways.<p>

Atem's mouth was twisted into a horrified smile as his crimson eyes bugged out. He was perfectly still, his body bare save for the single sheet crumpled over his hips. A nice sized hickey was quite noticeable from the Priest's view.

Seth was stunned into silence. His cold, calculating cerulean eyes flitted from his Pharaoh to the spiky haired duelist, making crude notes. For example, the absence of clothing on each of them, matching hickeys, and a dried white substance splattered across both frozen bodies.

His eye twitched. Yugi+Atem+no clothes= NO HEIR TO THE FREAKING THRONE.

That's really all that went through his mind.

Seth's face went blank, his sapphire eyes cold. "This relationship is forbidden, my king," he said quietly.

Atem sat up, tugging the blanket further over his body. His crimson eyes flashed defiantly as he said softly, "I know. But Seth, you must understand-"

"No," the priest snarled. "Enough of your insolence! This is the final straw, Pharaoh! You are no longer allowed to be within an arms length of Yugi Muto. Do you understand me?"

Atem scampered out of bed, quickly wrapping one of the blankets around his waist, leaving one for the cherry faced reincarnation. "You cannot tell me what to do, Priest," he snapped. "You have not the authority-"

"Please, spare me the dramatics," Seth groaned, hands clenching the millennium rod so tightly his knuckles went white. His eyes flashed as he took a step towards the enraged ruler, his long fingers curling in the blankets to form a fist, dragging him closer. He leaned down, lips next to his ear. "You shall not end the line of Pharaohs here. Your father did not leave me with you to let you destroy Egypt."

A dangerous growl left the lips of the king. "I'm doing nothing wrong, Seth," he snarled.

"Falling for a boy!" the priest roared. "You are cutting off the line for someone you believe you are in love with, and you see nothing wrong with this?"

"... Love is a bit strong, per se," he mumbled, cheeks darkening furiously. His eyes became fascinated with the ground, his long bangs covering his face.

"You fucked him and you have the balls to tell me that it's not love? Fine, than I'm glad you had a good lay, sire," he mocked.

Crimson eyes went wide as saucepans as he listened to his cousin's remark. "You shall not use such language in front of me," he said, managing to regain his regal air.

Gritting his teeth, the High priest murmured, "Forgive me, Pharaoh." He paused, cutting Atem off quickly. "But I shall not stand for this relationship."

"You never cared when it was a bed slave!"

"Because I never had to worry about the slave being with you!"

Yugi's head was spinning as his eyes traveled from Priest to Pharaoh during the argument. There was one thing he was able to keep up on, and that was how Seth was not going to budge when it came to the subject.

He whimpered quietly, wrapping the sheets around himself as two sets of eyes settled on him.

Two seconds later, he was hauled over Seth's shoulder. His clothes were swiped onto him- he didn't even want to know how, and was once again thrown onto the elder man's shoulder. The door slammed shut in Atem's face.

Seth looked sharply over at the guards, watching them jump as his ivy orbs settled on them. "You two! The pharaoh is not to leave his room, under any circumstances. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, High Priest!" they yelped, heads bobbing like buoys in the water.

"Proceed," he growled, turning sharply as he stalked down the hall.

Yugi was horrified, to be blunt. He was quiet, shuddering as the priest's firm hands kept him locked securely in place. "W-where are you taking me?" he stuttered, clenching his eyes shut.

"Away from the king," he answered sharply.

Yugi took in a sharp breath, trying to squirm out of his arms. "Seth, please stop. I didn't mean for this to happen! But I really like Atem, so please!"

"I understand that you have an infatuation with the Pharaoh. That is why you are not allowed to see the king." When Yugi tried to speak, Seth cut him off with a curt shake of the head. "Do not fight me, Yugi. I will not be swayed."

Yugi's large amethyst eyes filled with tears as he buried his face into his hands.

Life never seemed to be fair.

"So what didya want us ta do?"

Joey's question was simple, but laced with a faint tinge of terror.

The pharaoh called them to his room for a very special reason: To make Seth go insane.

"I want you to do what you normally do," Atem growled. He wore no shirt this day, a white skirt held in place by a golden sash tied tightly around his hips, tan leather sandals clasped to his feet. His crimson eyes flashed.

"I want you to make a mess of the palace."

Joey looked confused. "Are ya tryin ta insult me?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, man, I know Joey over here isn't the brightest dude, but even I don't understand what you're getting at," Tristan said, leaning on the counter.

Atem sighed, running a hand through his tricolored hair. "Listen, I need you to pull those- oh, what do you call them- Pranks? Yes, pranks, on Seth."

Joey shifted on his feet, rubbing his bare arm. "Dude, do ya know how hard it is NOT to get inta trouble?" he asked. He was rubbing his wrists anxiously, his brown eyes bugging out. "He told me the next time I messed up; he'd hang me by my thumbs on the palace walls so everyone could see."

A gasp was heard from the pointy haired duelist standing next to him. "What?" Tristan demanded. "He told me no dinner for a week. We can CLEARLY see which the worst punishment is."

"I'm glad ya agree with me, buddy," Joey sighed, contentedly leaning against the wall.

"What? I'm not agreeing with you!"

Atem sighed, kneading his temples as the two teens fought. He let it go for a few minutes before having enough of the idiotic argument.

"Look, nobody cares how fat Tristan's ass was in the second grade!" he shouted, crimson eyes flashing.

"I do," Tristan whimpered. He turned, pressing the silk of his skirt taut against his skin. "How is it now?"

"Lay off the Twinkies and I'll tell ya."

They didn't have time to blink, breathe, or even let "Oh Crap," slip from their lips before they both found themselves in headlocks. The look they earned was as dark as Yami had been when infected with the orichalcos.

He leaned down, his lips just barely grazing their ears. "You will help me," he whispered, his voice so cold and clipped that the boys in his grasp shuddered. "Seth is keeping me away from Yugi, and I don't appreciate it."

"Why are ya so concerned about him?" Joey managed to whimper, the golden necklace being bent into his spine.

Atem was silent for a moment before he sighed and released the two. He rubbed his toned arm awkwardly, but did not lower his eyes. He met their gazes defiantly as he spoke, clear as day, "Yugi and I... We are lovers."

Joey made a choked sound of "Nyeh?" while Tristan's jaw dropped.

"Yes, don't look so astounded. I found that I have a very low tolerance of alcohol," he sighed, running a hand through his wild, spiky hair. "And something just stirred when I was with him..."

"You better not go any farther Yami!" Joey yelped. He covered his ears with his hands, running in circles as he sang, "I'm not listening, lalalalala...!"

Tristan tripped the blond haired duelist into the ground with one flick of his leg.

The brunette looked up at Yami, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry about Mr. Two year old brain over there. You'd think that he'd be able to hear about sex considering the fact that he talks about it all morning." He nudged Joey's unmoving body with his sandal, grimacing. "I think he's a virgin to be honest."

The blond sprung to his feet at this. "WHAT? I should have you know that I'm a man now! Unlike you, pointy head."

Tristan blushed faintly, rubbing the back of his neck. A mischievous grin flickered onto his lips. "Okay, I'll go tell your sister you gave me the A' Okay to go ahead and screw her."

"That is not what I meant!"

"We understand! Joey likes to be a pervert and Tristan has a good head on his shoulders!" the pharaoh snapped, making his presence known to the other males. Once they quieted down, he spoke softly. "Yugi is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He has shown me friendship when all I knew was how to be alone."

Joey went quiet, Tristan's face softening.

"And I know how much you just love to tease poor Seth..."

Just by mentioning the priest, the boys' faces lit up.

"No problem, Yami!" Joey crowed, slapping the pharaoh on the back. He was oblivious of the strangled yelp Atem gave as he toppled over. He clenched his fist, pumping it into the air. "Seth, you're goin down!"

"Ye-haaaaaaahh!" Tristan laughed. He paused, turning to help Atem up. "Hey, if we don't get food for the next few weeks, you're gonna slide us something under the table, right?"

A smirk played on his sun kissed lips. "I would not even think of doing anything otherwise."

Seth was at his wits end.

On the first day, every last one of the servants was stuck to their beds by a sticky substance, unable to remove themselves. Seth had to go to every room with Kaiba and personally pry the poor people off of their beds.

The second day, Kaiba noted that a few bottles of beer were missing from the stockroom. That afternoon, he found Atem completely intoxicated and sprawled across the throne.

On that same day, the young Priestess, Isis, came marching in.

"Pharaoh!" she shrieked, throwing the doors open. Her robes flew around her small frame as her eyes flashed.

Atem made some sort of a snort sound, his lids fluttering open. "Wha s'it?" he slurred, swaying as he sat up- well, he tried to. He was upside down on the throne.

She raised a brow at her king, but shook it off. A long, slender finger pointed at the empty air. "Your eternal servant would not serve me."

Atem looked confused, his hair falling into his eyes. "I dun understan. Only one a you should speak at a time. It's rude to interrupt, you know," he informed them, wagging a finger.

The priestess looked completely lost, glancing at Seth for an explanation. "Who is he talking to?" she whispered. "He's staring at the wall..."

The priest growled, the muscles in his arms flexing. "Wouldn't we all like to know?" he snapped, grinding his teeth. He sighed, lifting his free hand to knead his temples. "Look, he's been upset so he decided to drown his feelings in beer. Ignore him. Now what were you saying?"

Isis pulled her headpiece away from her face to look at Seth with a sour face.  
>"Just observe," she growled. She held out her arm, a long golden winged disk shooting out from her arm brace. "I summon the Dark Magician! Help me in my quest for victory!" she called.<p>

Nothing happened. At first.

Then: "Who is this?"

Seth frowned at the voice. That was certainly Mahad, alright.

"Isis," she sighed, leaning against the stone pillar.

A man with long hair, in a strange outfit of jutting purple robes and a pointy violet hat appeared, hovering above the ground with a staff in hand. He crossed his arms, looking down with uninterested eyes. "You called?" he asked dryly.

"Yes! Like I did this afternoon, yesterday, and last Tuesday WHEN I ALMOST GOT KILLED."

He shrugged. "You were not in peril, priestess."

"That... Thing, almost stepped on me!" she cried, eyes flashing.

"You were never in any real danger," he sighed, looking at his nails.

"Hold your tongue! Try taking a walk in my skin with a fifty foot monster about to kill you!"

The two fought to the point of screaming.

That's when the right side of the palace exploded with what Joey was proud to call the atomic fart.

So yeah, Seth was ready to throw himself off the side of the palace.

"You just need to have a break," a low voice purred into his ear, sucking on his earlobe gently.

The priest sighed, shifting uneasily. It was hard not to become distracted under such skillful ministrations, and he found that the man doing this to him was slowly unraveling him.

"I don't need a break," he grumbled, tilting his head back to give the other man better access. "Atem is simply... Being childish," he gasped, a small moan escaping his parted lips.

Seth would never admit in a thousand years, not even in Yugi's time, that his partner was distracting him from his work- and arousing him to the point it almost hurt. But it was really hard to stay focused on work when a mischievous tongue kept slipping between your lips when you tried talking.

"Who cares if he has a crush on the dork?" the opposing voice murmured between kisses. "At least he isn't going out with the mutt," he said before slipping into the Priest's mouth again.

He fought hard to keep at least one eye open. "You're killing me, Kaiba."

Seth felt the lips on his neck twist into a smirk. "I know," the CEO replied. "But it's too much fun seeing you like this."

"You really are narcissist," he groaned, rolling his eyes at the laughter it stirred.

"I have found no one that has stirred my interest as much as you have," Kaiba replied curtly. "Nobody else seems to have a thought rolling around in their heads. Not only are you a brilliant man, but you have a pretty head to aid it."

"I return the compliments," the tanned brunet said quietly, sighing as he was released of his robes. "Kaiba, not now…"

"You and I both know that we don't have time later," he reminded him, taking Seth's hat and hauling it to the other side of the room. The priest opened his mouth to retaliate, to give some form of a fight- which died pitifully in his throat a few moments later as the young billionaire crawled over him, sealing his lips with Kaiba's.

His hands fumbled with the robes, his will completely crumbling. "But," he panted, "Joey," he panted, clinging to that last shred of dignity, his duty for the palace.

"You are not talking about the mutt when I have you like this," Kaiba murmured, leaving open mouthed kisses on the sun kissed skin of the Priest's bare chest. He was Kaiba, after all. He accepted nothing less than absolute submission, and it seemed that this situation seemed to fall under this category.

"But-"

"Shut up already," he snapped, nipping his jaw. Satisfied with the strangled sound it earned him, he had the decency to mutter, "Maybe that wannabe Pharaoh has his head on straight."

Atem really hated beer. It made him act loopy, put on clothes backwards- or try on the birthday suit- and always gave him a killer headache.

On one hand, getting drunk for maybe the fifth time this week would send the High Priest straight off the edge. But there was the fact that his cousin may never talk to him again. Or let him get within five feet of him.

But not doing it would postpone seeing Yugi again, something he would not allow.

Atem was told by Joey that the younger duelist refused to leave his room most of the time, slinking out only to sprint to the bathroom or snatch something to eat. Only very few times had Yugi allowed anyone to enter.

"If he gets sick," Joey began, "I'll neva' forgive that skirt wearing priest."

The pharaoh assured him that that was not necessary.

Clenching his eyes shut, he popped open the bottle and began chugging like Joey after a two block run. He tried to ignore the bitter taste clawing at his throat, threatening to undo him.

An hour later and he could no longer see straight.

He was sprawled in a large chair, his head pressed flush against the cold surface as he tried to move his fingers around the warm bottle, grimacing. His vision was swimming, moving so rapidly that all he wanted to do was sleep.

A clank echoed throughout the hall, startling the king. He pushed himself to his feet, staggering into the open hallway.

Scrolls were rolling aimlessly across the stone floor, a servant scattering to pick them up. Even in his haze he was able to pick out the unmistakable trio colored spiked hair.

"I'm so sorry," Yugi said quickly, sweat dropping. "I really didn't mean to, I was spacing out..."

The servant nodded politely, not daring to speak once her eyes settled on the ravaged looking pharaoh. She took the scrolls, bowing to Yugi quickly, then to her Master.

Yugi smiled weakly, waving to her. As he watched her leave, his bangs fell over his eyes, hiding his face. He still hadn't seen Atem.

And suddenly well toned arms wound around him.

He yelped, struggling in the grip of the other man before soft lips caressed his ears. Yugi blinked, looking up innocently, and a bit timidly, to widen miraculously larger.

"Yami," he whimpered.

Atem smirked, kissing his ear. "It's good to see you too, Aibou."

The teen opened his mouth to return the mushy comment, but stopped, crinkling his nose. "You... Your breath smells."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... It smells rather like beer..."

Atem chuckled, nuzzling Yugi's cheek. "Well, I have to admit it... The taste is growing on me."

Yugi turned, hugging Atem tightly and rubbing his cheek against Atem's with a smile. "I'm really happy to see you," he said softly, kissing his cheek.

The Pharaoh smirked, running a hand through the younger duelist's hair. He pressed soft kisses to Yugi's cheeks, holding the boy firmly as if to make sure he was truly there-

And to stop the swaying. Yeah, that too.

"Yugi?" he mumbled against the soft skin of the duelist's jaw.

"Mmm?" was the dazed reply.

"I can't see straight. Can you take me back to the bedroom?"

Yugi had to practically drag Atem up several flights of stairs, dodging scurrying servants. Atem mumbled soft apologies through his haze as his fingers drifted through that unimaginably soft hair that was all Yugi.

The spiky haired duelist quietly opened the door, wincing at the small squeaks it emitted. He carefully placed Atem onto the bed, running his fingers through Atem's silky hair. The pharaoh nearly looked like a kitten, curling into the touch as he purred softly, his eyes slitting halfway shut.

"So how come Seth isn't watching your every move?" Yugi asked.

Sitting up with a lazy shrug, Yami admitted, "I don't know." He chewed delicately on his lip, looking away.

"Something bothering you?"

The king sighed as he tried to sit up, his scarlet eyes gleaming like gems in the dim golden light of the sunset. "Well, I may have... Oh, I don't know, been torturing Seth to the point of breaking for the last few weeks..."

Yugi laughed. "Oh, if that's it..." he snickered, shaking his head. He stroked Atem's cheek, his eyes light for the first time in weeks, since he had been separated from Atem.

Atem loved his eyes.

The former spirit looked directly into Yugi's eyes, his mouth opening and seeming to be unable to close as he spoke in a rush. "I couldn't stand not being with you. After I had a taste of being at your side again after what seemed like years, I couldn't stand even the thought of being away from you. Seth wouldn't leave me be, though, not for a moment, and it was driving me insane, Yugi, insane! I beg of you to listen and not be disgusted, please," he begged.

Yugi brought them down to lay on their sides, his small hand tracing soothing circles on his dark's cheek. He leaned forward slightly, pressing his lips onto Atem's. "Atem," he said softly, his amethyst eyes brimming with affection. "I could never be disgusted with you. You've been with me for so long." He tilted his head to the side cutely. "That, and Joey's told me about his sex life. Nothing can make me more disgusted than that."

Rich laughter sounded throughout the room, lighting Yugi's heart. "Aibou, my sweet innocent partner, you are quite blunt." He leaned forward, boldly stealing another kiss. When he parted, his soft tongue lapped Yugi's bottom lip.

In a rush, he began speaking again, placing desperate kisses on his light. "Joey and Tristan agreed to help me. That's why there's been so much chaos in the palace."

Yugi's eyes widened. "You did all of that... For me?"

"I'm not too proud of it, but-"

He was silenced in the most effective way, his lips being crushed under his hikari's. Two slim arms slithered around his neck, desperately trying to make the distance between them nothing.

Atem struggled to form a coherent thought. What did he do to make Yugi practically pounce on him?

Small, warm hands cupped the pharaoh's cheek, stroking it gently as they parted. He giggled at Atem's dumbfounded look, pecking his nose. "You risked everything just for me, Atem," Yugi said quietly. Soft lips found purchase on the pharaoh's ear, sucking on the warm flesh gently with an airy moan.

Bronze skin quivered as nimble fingers ran over his sides. He dragged his own hand through Yugi's hair, admiring the silky feel kissing his fingertips. "As I have before. You mean the world to me."

Suddenly, Yugi couldn't stand the distance between them any longer. He forced Atem's lips onto his roughly, dragging him further onto the bed.

~~~~

"Dude, where's da priest?" Joey yawned, scratching the back of his head.

Having to pause to think for a minute, Tristan shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine," he yawned, leaning against the wall. His hands tugged lightly at his kilt, sighing.

"I guess I'll go search for 'em," Joey declared. He hiked up his skirt, literally, and marched down the hall. Twenty flights of stairs later, he had finally made it to the room, clawing the floor at his pathetic attempt of a crawl.

He nudged open the door, wincing slightly at the creak. He brushed his blond bangs from his chocolate eyes, said orbs widening in horror and shock.

The brunettes were both lying in bed, clothes haphazardly strewn across the floor. They weren't cuddling- Kaiba would lodge a knife through the skull of anyone who dared think that- but were close enough. Seth's head was resting on Kaiba's shoulder, his lips bruised and parted. His long chestnut hair was tangled and matted with sweat to his head. A muscular golden tan arm was thrown lazily over Kaiba's chest.

The CEO practically looked dead. His only movements was his chest rising and falling in soothing motions. His face was pressed gently on top of the priest's head, his arms crossed over his beautifully carved-almost-as-if-from-marble- chest. His entire body was flushed, his skin like cream and roses, silky and smooth, stretched over the well defined muscles.

They had obviously had sex.

Oh god, it was busting his brain just thinking about it!

And Joey was waiting for the initial disgust to hit, since these two brunettes made his life a living hell hole after all. But nothing came to mind, his eyes straining over Kaiba's parted lips.

He made the mistake of softly touching Kaiba's arm.

A pale pillar wrapped around him in a vice grip, dragging him down.

The blind was momentarily frozen, his lips caught with the pretentious CEO. His eyes widened, his blood running thick and cold as he was rue his heart would just stop and then-

He returned the kiss. His hands- they were pressed flat against Kaiba's chest, his palms on the heated, flushed skin of the young billionaire.

It wasn't disgusting, like he had originally deemed it would be. Kaiba's lips, soft as the petals of a rose, warm as if he had been laying out in the sun, were caressing his own with the gentlest of touches.

It seemed like hours since it began, but ended as soon as it started. Joey wondered how it could be both as Kaiba's arm fell off of him, and wound around Seth. His nose wrinkled.

"You taste strange..." he murmured to the priest.

Seth seemed to just awake from the dead as if it were nothing, snorting quietly. "Perhaps that is because your dick was in my mouth no less than twenty minutes ago. That tends to change things," the High Priest retorted, though the words held no venom. It was almost playful banter.

Kaiba made a noise that vaguely sounded like a chuckle.

Joey, face red as a cherry, managed to scoot off the bed as quietly as possible as the brunettes fell back into a deep slumber. His hands touched his burning cheeks, the thoughts racing around in his head, confusing him. The brunettes were pains in the ass, he couldn't possibly have feelings for them. But maybe their prideful streak is what made him so passionate during their duels... But then again, they were assholes.

Sexy assholes...

"Gaaaahhhh!" Joey howled, the urge to slam his head into the wall repeatedly as he rushed down the winding halls. "No! Bad Wheeler, bad!" he cried to himself.

Panting, he rounded a corner and slid down the cold wall. Joey's hand slid through his golden hair as his brown eyes filled with frustrated tears, spilling over and running hot down his cheeks.

Damn Puberty! Damn it and it's raging hormones!

Joey took shuddering breaths as he tried to calm himself, his arms winding around his chest. "Think a' Mai... Mai... Let's see, big tits, kinda shallow... I think she might have a heart..." He grimaced. "She's a helluva lot older than me..."

He tried to think of love. God, he loved her, so much. But lately, it hadn't been the same. Sure, he loved her, but she appeared with his sister, Serenity.

Now when sex came to mind...

Images of golden tan skin with cream and twin pairs of ice blue eyes staring him down, smoldering with the gleam of predators taking in their helpless prey...

No.

No. No, NO.

Tristan suddenly rounded the corner, smacking into the poor duelist, yelping, "Oh, god, Joey! Watch it man, seriously- are you crying?" Tristan actually looked concerned, coming close. He gently brushed the tears off the face of his friend, frowning at him. "Joey... Do you wanna talk or something?"

Joey shook his head jerkily, forcing a laugh. "Nah. I think I'm gettin' male PMS or somethin,' don't worry about it," he dismissed it, rolling his eyes he pushed off the wall. "Look... I..." He frowned.

"Hey Tristan?"

"Yeeeessss?" the male asked, raising a brow.

"... Can we go see the naked ladies dance?"

Sun filling his closed eyes, the diminutive teen began to awaken, rubbing his eyes as he yawned softly. He began waking up in slow stages, finding it hard to want to wake up from his blissful slumber.

His body ached, sore with pleasure. Every muscle burned, but made Yugi's head swim with the strange feeling of satisfaction thrumming behind the lovely sore feeling pulsing throughout every sinew of his being.

He inhaled deeply, and eye flickering open. Wow, this guy's neck smelled great-

Wait.

This guy's neck?

And his nose was BURIED in it?

Too lazy to move, Yugi looked at the color of the skin, his heart beginning to beat again. He cheeks flushed with embarrassment as the memories of last night flooded his mind, of screaming, heated and slicked skin, and Atem's needy moans, airy and breathless, as he led Yugi through their first real night together. Beautiful golden tan skin stretched taut over rippling muscles, smoldering crimson eyes watching his every move before going wide, seeing nothing as he reached nirvana, those perfect lips spreading to release a husky scream.

Holy Ra, he was going to get hard by just thinking about it. Come on, Yugi! Don't be a pervert! You may not be a virgin anymore, but that doesn't mean you have to stop LOOKING innocent!

Yugi was wrapped over Atem, every single inch of his own body splayed over the pharaoh's. It wasn't awkward like the last time they awoke next to each other; no, this was the most blissful, wonderful thing that had ever happened to him, and he hoped he could experience again.

"Yami," Yugi crooned, the tip of his nose trailing down the man's throat. Yami, Atem, whatever the he'll he was called, he would always be Yugi's yami. His lips pressed with a feather light touch to the pharaoh's jaw. His tongue peeked out, tracing the edge of the smooth skin, the sharp edge of the tasty morsel, as his lips closed over the skin. The duelist tugged the skin in between his lips as his own eyes began falling shut as the slow sucking.

Atem shifted underneath him quietly, a sound akin to a whimper escaping his now parted lips. He didn't want to wake up, but if these feelings were true, he didn't want to miss out on it either.

With a tinge of regret, an eye cracked open to reveal a smoldering ruby orb, glancing curiously at Yugi. Atem moaned softly, his arms curling around the waist of the smaller. "My Yugi," he cooed softly, his eyes unfocused.

Yugi pulled away and beamed at the young ruler, leaning down to nuzzle his face into Atem's broad chest. "I feel great!" he laughed, feeling giddy for some reason. Nuzzling Atem's cheek as he slid up the phraoh's body, his legs sat on either side of the crimson eyed man's bare waist. He sighed happily, kissing his cheek. Then, the innocent Hikari gushed, "You were so tight!"

Their warm laughter filled the room, Atem's hand rubbing soothing circles on Yugi's creamy, smooth skin on his back.

"Yugi..."

"Hmm?" Yugi asked quietly, frowning as his amethyst eyes gazed up at his lover in concern.

Atem was frowning at Yugi, his golden bangs still plastered to his thin face. His scarlet eyes watched Yugi warily as he struggled to form a few words. It should have been simple.

"Yugi... I-I..."

SLAM!

Seth stood at the door pale as a ghost as the all too familiar scene, his mouth open as he was about to say something to his king. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

The priest was garbed in an unusual choice for him. Atem saw it as something one would wear on a hot day, or just out and/or going to bed. He wore no shirt, his golden, well toned chest exposed, his muscular arms freed save for one golden band on each. A white linen skirt was wrapped tightly around his narrow hips by a golden sash. His long chestnut hair fell past his shoulders, golden winged earrings glittering.

"Pharaoh," he began, shock still blatant in his voice. "You... This... I told you-!"

His sentence was cut short by a familiar blond teen accidentally tackling him to the ground.

Joey blinked in surprise before blushing, scrambling off of the priest after his hands made contact with the priest's bare chest. "Uh- I, um... YUGI SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO SLEEP WITH DA PHARAH WHENEVA HE WANTS." Shocked at the stupidity of his own statement, his face went beet red, a hand slapping over his mouth.

He stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. He managed a: "Well... What I mean is... YUGI IS ATEM'S SEX SLAVE!"

The former spirit facepalmed as Yugi's face went red so hard, he nearly passed out.

Seth nearly had a stroke.

Clearing his throat, the yami announced, "Joey, perhaps it would be best if you left."

Already half out the door, Joey shot them a wink, waving before rushing down the hall, tripping and nearly falling out the window.

The former spirit shifted uncomfortably as cerulean eyes traveled crudely over their naked bodies pressed tightly together, the signs of last night's actions blatantly obvious. The hickeys that littered his pharaoh's lean body was all the proof he needed.

That, and the room smelled even more strongly of sex than when he awoke with his face buried in his fractured soul's neck.

But he saw the tender look his master gave to the smaller as he told him to calm down, the soft caress of his hand on the younger's cheek.

True, Seth was Kaiba's incarnation, and he was rough and icy around the edges. But for his king, he'd show compassion, only because his cousin treated him so well.

With a heavy sigh, he relinquished his pride. "Hmmph, fine. I don't care, do whatever the hell you want." Kneading his temples as he left, he grumbled, "Stupid job, and 'Family Love.'"

Atem beamed at the closed door, his expression still vacant, but radiant. His hand gently roamed creamy skin on the hip of the duelist buried in his chest, his lips kissing his ear.

"It's okay, Aibou, he left," Atem murmured, his fingers dragging down Yugi's legs.

Large Amethyst eyes glanced hesitantly up at crimson, his body relaxing slightly. Yugi sighed softly, twirling his golden bangs as he looked up at his Yami.

His Yami.

Had a nice ring to it.

They were in perfect silence fore a few peaceful moments.

Then:

"WAIT! Joey thinks I'M THE UKE?"

**So, I hope you enjoyed. Now REMEMBER: Always give your Yugi his dose of horny Pharaoh, once per chapter to keep him happy and adorable. Also, it makes me look at the chapters lovingly. **

**Yugi: Why did he say I'm Uke? It's the eyes, isn't it? **

**Yami: *Sighs* Aibou, it's probably because-**

**Yugi: I mean, do I really look like a uke to you?  
><strong>

**Uhmmmm, of course not, Yugi. Besides, Yami hasn't even gotten his chance yet. See ya next chapter! Don't forget to review.**

**Yugi: I KNOW! It's the pants. I'm just begging to be fu-**

**BYE~  
><strong>


	6. The Thief King and Naked Ishtar

((I AM BACK, EVERYONE. OH YEAH. Okay, anyways, this chapter goes to the wonderful ~BeautifulWeddingFlower who gave me my unofficial 50th review. The last chapter about my updates is being deleted, so their review will be gone. Whoever gives me my fiftieth review gets the next chapter and all my love~

ANYWAYS. Let's get to the story! And if you're wondering why there is slight Yuri, someone paid me. So there. 3 LET THIS STORY BEGIN.))

"It's because I'm the shorter one, isn't it?" Yugi questioned. At the time, Atem was ready to throttle Joey if he accidentally crossed his path.

Atem looked back at the complaining, troubled teen. He looked absolutely delicious. His creamy skin was almost completely exposed, his golden necklace that draped over his shoulders letting white and nearly transparent sleeves fall to the area just above his elbows. From the base of the necklace, amethyst cloth lined with gold fell to his knees from the front and behind to cover him, though didn't connect at the sides. A golden brace with a cobra was on his leg, contrasting beautifully against him. The white cloth was connected to it, curling slightly at the edges.

Only a golden sash, thin enough to hook his fingers under and slip off-

No. Not again.

He licked his dry lips as his crimson eyes traveled over his exposed sides, the creamy, curved skin of his tight hips...

He pinched his own hand lightly, trying to focus on some other part of Yugi. Particularly one that wouldn't make him ache just by looking at it.

Yugi had gotten his ears pierced, just because he knew his darkness had a fetish for them. They were the same golden ankhs that adorned his yami's ears, long, glittering and dangling. Yugi wore a tiara similar in fashion to Atem's, a few golden beads in his hair. Golden braces wrapped around his small arms and wrists.

Yugi had purposely worn this, knowing full and well that he was receiving those lust filled looks just by wriggling his small ass enticingly.

Gods, he was a slut.

And he loved every moment of it.

The two were inseparable. Atem and Yugi wouldn't openly express their love, not in public at least. They would hold hands, however, and press small kisses to the other. The Pharaoh wasn't exactly the original Casanova or anything, as he would actually become the shy one at times.

Yugi could hardly believe the man that was almost as prideful as Kaiba himself, was body shy.

Yugi, on the other hand, was having problems controlling himself. His Yami- yes, he was able to say His with a triumphant cry- would blush easily, and sometimes be hesitant before giving in.

The diminutive teen was so engrossed with the former spirit, falling deeper and deeper into his passion for Atem every day. He fell for his amazing personality.

The King wasn't the aloof mystery the others seemed to deem he was. While others saw a blank expression, Yugi could read his emotions through the way his eyes looked.

He could never get enough of the man. Ever.

At least that's what he told himself, happily strutting his stuff as the Pharaoh was worshipping the ground he walked on.

"Like what you see?" Yugi asked, a grin tugging at his lush lips. He smirked, teasingly flattening out his tunic.

His amethyst eyes followed the sliver of pink darting out to swipe over those full bronze lips. The urge to tackle Atem was growing stronger with every second, his hunger for the gorgeous ruler seeming about ready to cave in.

Atem chuckled, moving a hand to gently carress Yugi's cheek as he murmured, "A little too much," with a sexually frustrated sigh. He chuckled and shook his head, his sharp bangs bouncing with the movement.

"Yo, if you two start having sex in the hall, I swear my eyes will melt."

Yugi flushed as he looked up at his best friend, hopping back a few steps. "Sorry!" he squeaked, his creamy skin going beet red. He scrambled behind Atem, finding another excuse to be close to him.

"Gods, you two are perverts," the blond chuckled. Joey's chocolate eyes glinted before he suddenly hauled Yugi over his shoulders, racing through the halls. His golden hair flew back, whipping around his thin features as he bolted down the hall.

The diminutive teen shrieked as he was suddenly flying through the palace, his tiny hands scrabbling to get purchase on the man's shoulder. "SLOW DOWN!" he wailed, "We're going to CRASH!"

Joey paid it no mind as he sped on the concrete, hopping around servants and swerving around the priests.

Before a large, tan hand shot out and captured the two, yanking Joey back.

Yugi shouted as he went flying, barreling into Tristan. "Whoa, dude, watch it!" he cried, flailing his arms and legs as he was thrown to the floor.

Joey knew his hair was sticking up as he was roughly turned around to face his captor.

Ice blue eyes narrowed as they ran over the trembling figure before him. Seth's fingers curled into a fist of cloth from Joey's tunic as he dragged him forward.

"Disrupting the peace of the palace yet again," he growled, sneering as he pushed him away. "You're an annoying mutt."

Slinking out of the man's vice grip with a grunt of his struggle, the blond managed, "I'm beginning to think that you think my name is Mutt."

"For all intent and purposes for my case, it is," Seth growled, his voice dropping to a grating rumble. He towered over Joey, his flush and calloused hands grabbing the lean shoulders of the younger man.

Joey nearly had a nosebleed.

Seth's icy eyes traveled over Joey's rigid form, and the priest admired the silken smooth feeling of the young man's tanning skin. He bent down, and whispered into his ear, "Destroy the sanctuary of my palace once more, and I'll be eating in front of you as you're hanged upside down by your toes."

On that happy note, he slammed the teen into the wall and walked away, long robes of the high priest flowing as he was swept away.

Joey gulped, shuddering as he breathed in and out, in and out. He was not a dog, not even Seth's. He was able to switch his thoughts from the soft touch of the man to his own desire, one he held very dearly to his heart:

Beating down that Kaiba ass lookalike into a fine dust. Now that was what he was all about.

Joey turned to Tristan and Yugi, who, at the moment, looked like a tangled mess.

"Get your foot outta my ass!"

"Get your ass offa my foot!"

Yugi managed to scramble away from the pointy haired brunette, crawling on the hard, rough ground as he managed to wobble to his feet. He squeaked as Tristan seemed to try to use him as a stepping stool, shoving his meaty hand onto spiky hair to climb up.

Tristan snickered as he flattened Yugi's hair. It looked like someone took an iron and spread it out like a sheet atop his chibi head.

"Your breath smells like feet," Yugi sniffed, laughing softly as Tristan lightly smacked his shoulder.

The brunet snickered softly. "That's the smell of a REAL man!"

"A man with a REAL odor problem," the diminutive teen retaliated with a snort, swatting away Tristan's hand.

A door creaked and opened, a tired CEO looking out and glaring butcher's knives into the group's heads. Kaiba seemed to try to control himself, a battle he seemed to be losing, quickly.

Kaiba spoke quietly, but each word was like the sharp stab of a knife. "Shut the fuck up, idiots. Go give your friendship parade somewhere else, preferably not beside my room," he ground out, his eyes flashing furiously for a moment.

Chocolate eyes studied the uptight stance of the taller man, taking a few steps back. All hell would break loose, and if they didn't get out of there as quickly as possible Kaiba would smack him down first.

He already had so many cards nailed into his head. The brunet must have thought that the cards were some sort of ninja death stars.

Joey idly wondered how many one guy could take to the head before exploding or dying of excessive paper cuts.

Kaiba sneered at him. "You're pathetic, Wheeler. Get your head out of your ass, and maybe one day, you'll be a worthy opponent of a wall. Though my bets are on the wall," he chuckled, promptly slamming the door in the blond's reddening face.

Joey looked close to having a stroke, outraged, red to the tips of his hair. Kaiba's menacing growl came from behind the door as Joey prepared to launch his first attack on it.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," he snarled, his cold voice turning even Yugi at least thirty degrees colder.

Joey nearly turned to stone, frozen with his fist a hair's width away.

"Don't breathe on it," Tristan whispered. "I feel like he can hear us..."

Joey slowly edged back, swallowing loudly. He bumped into Yugi, the small duelist giving a yelp.

The three of them stared at each other before turning and bolting down the hall, their laughter drowning out everything else.

"Seth, I have a question."

The High Priest sighed softly, placing his scrolls neatly on the desk before looking up. "Yes?" Seth drawled, grimacing.

Yugi flushed, shuffling his feet. His hands were wringing themselves behind his back. "Well," he stuttered, "I had... this dream a while back, and I'm not too sure what it means."

A large, tan hand ran through chestnut locks as his large hat was promptly left on the desk. "Proceed," he sighed softly, interlocking his fingers on the desk with a bored expression.

Seth listened to Yugi's story with a blank face, watching him. Yugi twirled a blond bang shyly as he spoke, going beet red before white as a ghost. His lower lip trembled slightly.

"And they wouldn't let me near him," he almost sobbed. Yugi rubbed his large and watery jewel tone eyes, crying softly. Nothing had ever scared him as much as that dream.

The priest might have been a form of Kaiba, but he was definitely kinder. He made a grunt, his eyes softening slightly. "Yugi, it was just a dream," he said quietly. "It can't hurt you. It doesn't have Atem."

The tri colored teen sniffled and hiccuped, rubbing his eyes. "Th-then what...?"

"It was the claws of death," Seth said finally, tucking his hair back under the layers of gold draping from his tall hat. "The shadows and hands, I mean. They were separating you from Atem, because the afterlife is the one place you cannot follow him to while living."

The teen whimpered, "I'd follow him!"

He earned a skeptic look. Yugi nearly flushed to his ears. "You think I wouldn't do it?" he cried, throwing his arms into the air. His eyes narrowed slightly.

Seth stared at him. "You'd leave your friend's alone?" he questioned brutally, his cold, cerulean eyes skimming over Yugi's small form. "I know you. You can't stand the thought of your friends alone, crying, and so on. As pathetic as they are, you just can't seem to drop them."

Yugi opened his mouth, saying, "But-"

The priest cut him off.

"And you know Atem's going to die either way. You're lucky you won't be here to see it," Seth muttered dryly, getting up to slide the scrolls into the perfectly polished wooden shelves.

The priest fell silent after that. He knew his cousin would die, and it... Unnerved him. He did hold a sort of affection for his cousin, had admired the pure Power of the Pharaoh. Sure, at times he wanted to wrap his hands around Atem's neck and throttle him, but no matter what way Seth looked at it, Atem was his main priority.

He sighed softly, closing his eyes. Seth turned to Yugi, his cerulean eyes glittering.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about it," Seth said quietly.

Yugi was then promptly kicked out of the room, the door slammed behind him. He walked slowly from the priest's private office, wandering through the empty halls as he thought to himself.

He lost Yami once. The final duel- he had been too concerned with the game. It was amazing to duel against his darkness- he never knew what the man would pull next, until that one move.

Yugi remembered the taller teen walking towards him with a smile, remembered how proud his partner had been. At the time, the small duelist was torn between curling up in a ball and sobbing, or throwing his arms around his Yami and hugging him.

And not even five minutes later, Yami was gone. Like he was never there, just a dream.

"... ugi... Yu... Gi... Yugi!"

Yugi jumped, his large amethyst eyes flickering up to look at the figure practically shouting in his face.

Atem was staring at him, a concerned look contorting his handsome features. His slim hands held Yugi's round cheek gently, but focused the teen's gaze on his eyes, scarlet orbs searching for any sign of the boy waking up from this.

Yugi flushed, chuckling while sweat dropping. "Sorry!" he said sheepishly, red to the tips of his ears. He leaned forward and pecked Atem's sun kissed lips cutely. His heart swelled with pride at being able to claim this graceful king as his own.

His smooth fingers traced Atem's soft lips before trailing down to the Pharaoh's chin, holding it firmly. "You're not going to leave me, are you?" he asked suddenly.

The pharaoh blinked, looking up at the small duelist. He leaned forward, doing away with the space parting the two. The younger man seemed pacified with the gentle capture of his lips, his iron grip on Atem's shoulder letting up.

The king pressed another gentle kiss to Yugi's soft lips. "I cannot promise you that," he said finally. "You'll have to go back to your time. You'll leave me behind, but you don't have a choice, Aibou."

The Hikari whimpered softly, reaching out to twirl one of Atem's long blond bangs around his fingers. "There has to be... something... some way we can work around it," he murmured. His amethyst eyes sparkled with tears.

The Pharaoh found that, for once, he was speechless. No thought came to his ever racing mind, no words could soothe his other half.

In the end, none of them would win this game they called Love. Atem would die, and Seth would rule once more. Yugi would leave, and it would be as if nothing had ever happened.

Like a cruel twist on a game. This time, however, he felt that there was no card he could pull to save them.

"Hey, dorks."

Crimson eyes flickered to the young CEO towering over them. Kaiba scowled at the two of them, rolling his eyes. "Pathetic. You two can hardly keep your hands off each other. We moral people would like it if you'd get your acts together and preform your silly love quests in a room, away from me in particular," he sneered.

Yugi flushed to the tips of his hair. "I was just touching his hair!" he cried, jumping nearly a foot back from the pharaoh, as if he had a disease.

Atem gave Kaiba a blank look. "It's great to see that you're as pleasant as always, Kaiba."

"Ditto," Kaiba muttered, glaring at the two. "Now are you going to move or am I supposed to stand here all day?"

Atem scowled, but stepped aside for the businessman.

Kaiba grunted, walking by silently after a swift glance over the two teens. Ugh. Hormonal losers. Made him want to get as far away from them as possible.

Thinking about hormones led him to other thoughts, namely the priest. Seth gave him such a look that- well, if looks could kill, a certain CEO would be forever splattered across the wall.

Maybe it was due to the fact that Seth was walking with a limp, gaining confused glances aimed towards the regal looking priest.

Isis even went as far as to ask if he fell, where he promptly slammed the door to his office right in her face.

Kaiba shook his head, laying on is bed with a smug smirk, reveling in the pride of making Seth like that. After all, the priest was practically grabbed at everyday by admirers of the court. The prideful man was only his for the taking.

Said priest made the mistake of crossing his line of sight.

Like a predator hunting their prey, Kaiba stalked after the other brunette. His hand caught the High Priest's wrist, and he tugged the other back.

Seto chuckled into Seth's ear, a noise only reserved for those closest to him. "And just where do you think you're going?" he murmured.

Seth tensed up, ready to knock the block off this perv-

"Calm down. It's Kaiba."

He sighed, relaxing slightly. His eyes flickered to the man's face. "Try being a normal human being and approach me in a manner that doesn't represent that of a raper."

"Where's the fun in that?"

A loud gasp was heard behind the two. Mokuba, the puff of black hair shining almost as much as his eyes. A goofy grin spread across his lips. "Fun?" he repeated. He began to bounce. "You want to have fun, Seto? Really!"

The CEO stared blankly. "Not exactly, Mokuba," he sighed.

Mokuba's upper lip turned into some sort of a demented pout. "How come you only play with Seth?" he demanded. "I'm your brother!"

"Yeah, Seto?" the priest mocked. "How come you only play with me?" He actually laughed as Kaiba lightly smacked his arm, turning to Mokuba. "He's all yours," he yawned, stretching his arms behind his head.

The younger boy looked delighted, almost as much as Seth was at the fact that he escaped the CEO's clutches.

That, and the blend of horror and rage on Kaiba's face was just too hilarious to not laugh at.

The High Priest's guffaws rang throughout the hall as he searched for the king.

"ISHIZU!" Marik wailed, his light blond hair being whipped in the dry wind of the desert. "IIIISSSSSSHHHHIIIIZZZZZUUU!"

How this had happened, he had no idea.

One minute, he was jammin to his favorite beats, slabbing on that tanning oil in every spot he could reach, being wary of not developing tan lines. He was walking up the steps, fabulously bare, ready to lay out in the sun till he was a crisp golden tan, every inch of him.

THAT would show Bakura for mocking his tanned buttocks! There would be Marik, gold and glorious all over while Bakura held his dull complexion. Yes, that would show him.

He was climbing the steps to the outside, iPod, tanning oil and towel in hand when suddenly the world around him exploded.

The next thing he knows, he buried a few inches underground, sand wedged into some of the most uncomfortable places.

He managed to pop his head over the layer of sand, spluttering and screaming curses into the hot air buzzing around his equally hot head.

Swiping the sand off him in a rage, he pouted and looked around with sharp violet eyes. Thankfully, nobody was around to see his birthday suit caked in desert dirt.

Which led to him nearly turning into a statue as he walked for help, baking in the desert sun.

Several hours- days, perhaps- and he was desperate to find his sister. "Ishizu, I don't like this game!" he shrieked, whirling around for any sign of his sister. "I HAVE SAND IN MY ASS! YOU WIN!"

He finally just collapsed onto the ground, moaning in defeat. "Frigging magical sister and her frigging sense of revenge." Marik paused. "ODION! If you're in on this, I'm TOTALLY eating your GummyBear collection!" the bishie threatened.

Two and a half hours later, the man was slightly charred but cooked to perfection.

Oh, and a horse nearly stepped on his throat. That too.

"Who goes there?" the mounted guard barked.

"Marik friggin'-" he coughed a few times- "Ishtar!"

The guards looked at each other, coughing to hide their laughter. "Okay," the first one drawled. "Well, Marik, where are your clothes?"

The man jumped to his feet, scowling at them. "FOOLS. I came out for a tan!"

"... In the middle of the desert?" one snorted. "What's the use of that?"

The tomb keeper cried, "To look fabulous of course!" When a burst of laughter ensued from the crowd, Marik's temper flared to an unhealthy degree. "ISHIZU!"

A young priestess emerged from the crowd, her white shawl hiding most of her raven hair, her face lined in streams of gold. Sharp cerulean was lined delicately in kohl, the icy orbs setting on Marik. She wore a simple white dress, a golden sash tied tightly around her hips. Her sun kissed lips were pinched into a frown. "So this is the idiot running around the lands naked?" she asked dryly.

"I-idiot?!" the younger brother spluttered. "I'm telling Odion!"

"The sun has obviously gone to his brain," Isis said with a wry smile, curling her ebony hair around a slim golden digit. "Take him to the prison. There, you can give him some rags to wear. It was obviously his destiny to meet us, for-"

Marik sorta tuned her out after that.

He was brought back at the arguing guards. "No, YOU put him in your horse!" "I don't want him on Butterscotch! His butt will touch her!"

"Stop this senseless bickering!" Isis finally snapped, turning around sharply to face them. She grabbed Marik by the silky strands of his hair, yanking him along. "You shall walk with me," she muttered.

Bewildered, the tomb keeper could only nod, his mouth wide open. He followed obediently, not even bothering to hide himself. Why hide such fabulousness? Either way, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

The Thief King was bound by his ankles and wrists to the walls of his crumbling prison. After his extreme failure with Zork, he considered himself lucky to be out here. His eyes traveled to the rock hard bed with stiff sheets, the hard cement walls closing him in with a single door, locked in every way with several layers of magic encoding it.

This was the life that he preferred for now. It was quiet, and away from all of those bloody idiots.

His amethyst eyes burst open as the door creaked, signaling the entrance of a guard.

It was Isis, the damned priest. She smiled wryly at him, the golden millennium necklace glinting as she moved. "You've a new roommate," she declared.

He closed his eyes. He could handle whatever was thrown at him.

"Hey, Bakura! Man, has it been a long time!"

Yugi tossed in the bed that held both himself and the crown of Egypt, crying out in his restless sleep. His dreams were turning into the worst of nightmares, all going back to the same thing: Yami's death.

His Yami, smirking at him in a way that made the whole World light up, suddenly grabbed by the dark and icy claws of death. He screamed as Atem was dragged away and under, his bright crimson orbs going dull and staring at Yugi blankly, as if he could no longer hear him.

And no matter how hard Yugi fought, he was never allowed to touch Atem again.

Atem would turn his head, pale and stiff, before coughing a stream of blood.

Yugi was awakened by rough yet gentle hands shaking his shoulders. He shuddered and opened his eyes slowly. He was met with worried scarlet watching him intensely. "Aibou? What is wrong?" the elder man questioned, raising a brow.

Yugi shuddered and shook his head, blond bangs covering is eyes. "Uh, it was nothing, Pharaoh," Yugi murmured, biting his lip. With luck, Atem would stop questioning him there.

The king frowned, his bangs falling over his eyes as he thought to himself. He pressed a small kiss to Yugi's cheek.

The large eyed teen felt those silken lips turn up in a smirk, calloused hands pushing him back. Atem had Yugi pinned to the bed in seconds, laughing against his lips as he heard Yugi squeak in surprise. The younger wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning softly into Atem's lips.

The pharaoh moved back, cupping Yugi's face gently in his hands as he sat in his lap. There was nothing better than kissing the boy.

Well, he could think of a few dirty, sinful activities that greatly surpassed just a touching of lips.

Atem's attention was brought back with a snap. Yugi's fingers wound in Atem's similar yet wilder hair, forcing him into a rough kiss. The pharaoh whimpered, parting his lips at the harsh nip they received from his partner.

This was how he loved it. He felt it begin again, his favorite game of them all. Though this time, as he felt Yugi's slim fingers sliding roughly down his toned sides to the curve of his hips, Rubbing him through the thin fabric of his tunic, all thought threw it's arms into the air and declared a public holiday.

Atem stared at his amethyst eyed lover wink at him as he bent down, his fingers slightly lifting the kilt. He saw the sliver of pink drag down his thigh teasingly before pulling away. Yugi's smiled, resting his forehead against his darkness's in a loving manner. The warmth bubbling in those large and gentle eyes brought forth a smile on the king's lips, the two content just to hold each other as they caught their breath.

"I love you," Yugi mouthed silently, his eyes brimming with tears. He ran a hand through Atem's hair, twirling a golden bang around his finger delicately.

Atem pressed a small kiss to Yugi's lips. He pulled away, a wicked smile gracing his delicious lips.

He threw Yugi back onto the bed, his smile akin to that of a shark with his gleaming teeth. He slowly crawled over Yugi's body, dragging against it to stir the boy. Since he wasn't good with words, or showing his emotions, he would show him by using his body.

He nipped at Yugi's ear, teasing the lobe slightly with teeth and tongue. Atem took it into his mouth after removing the earrings, letting them fall to the floor.

Yugi's startled moan made him chuckle against the dark red blooming over his ear, Atem's hand grasping the curling edges of Yugi's provocative robes, exposing the boy's creamy skin. "Now let me show you how much adore and love you."

The robes were ripped away.

(OBVIOUS EDIT IS OBVIOUSLY OBVIOUS.)

Dinner was the opposite of fun. Everyone sat down and talked amongst themselves, trying not to pay attention to the pharaoh lavishing the younger, dazed duelist with attention, kisses and soft murmurs of appreciation.

Téa looked around, her dark chocolate hair just barely brushing over shoulders. She dressed simply in her white sleeveless dress, a golden sash tied tightly around her waist. Mai forced scarlet ochre onto her lips, and she managed to scrape a good chunk of it off, too. Her lips were a soft pink now, not entirely rid of the makeshift lipstick. Her feet were held in soft leather sandals, a strange gold netting capturing her shins. The white silk dress stopped at her knees, making her feel somewhat bare.

Mai had leaned over while dressing her, her breasts nearly spilling out of the top she made. It looked like a sports bra, though kinkier with two amethyst jewels over the spots where her nipples would be, glinting with a golden trim.

"You know," the blonde murmured, slipping in two amethyst earrings. "I know how you can make your breasts bigger."

The dancer flushed, squeaking in surprise as she jumped nearly a foot in the air. "M-Mai!" she exclaimed, her face beet red. "That's none of your business!"

Mai waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, calm your tits," the duelist sighed, pouting. "It's just a friendly suggestion, babe. Nothing to get excited over." Her crimson lips lifted into a smirk. "Unless you get excited when I touch you..."

"Mai!"

"Alright, alright!" Mai laughed, flicking her golden hair over her shoulder. Her violet eyes sparkled mischievously as she walked to the bed, her hips swaying. Téa gulped quietly. Joey was a lucky man.

Sitting down, the golden haired women put her elbow on her knee, resting her chin in her hand. Through her long eyelashes, she peeked at Téa. "Come and dance with me for the pharaoh tonight," she said, her voice silky as the blankets kissing her fingertips.

Téa gulped, managing a small nod as Mai waltzed out, crying out to Joey.

Sighing, Téa looked over at Atem and Yugi adoring each other. Somewhere, the fangirl inside her stirred and cooed over the loving couple. They were just begging to be hugged!

True, the dancer, at first, had a small crush on Yugi. The spiky haired teen was just adorable, so kind, so pure.

And then Yami came bursting out.

There was something about him that attracted anyone within a five mile radius. Atem was handsome, his scarlet eyes smoldering when he turned to glance at her. His ebony hair, wild and tipped with fierce crimson, stranger than Yugi's with several lightning bolts of blond bangs shooting across his raven locks. He was different, confident and proud in a way that Yugi would never be.

That, and those string muscles under taut golden skin was almost too tempting to touch.

She frowned, letting the two have their moment. Her sapphire eyes roamed to Seth and Kaiba. The elder was showing Kaiba what some symbols meant patiently, the CEO a fast learner.

Téa grinned. No matter what that thick skilled, oblivious Billionaire thought, she saw the look in his eyes as he gazed at the priest. It was obvious they were hooked up.

That and Joey came and blabbed it to her before eating all of her breakfast.

"So sweet," she crooned under her breath, her heart swelling with pride. She knew Seth was the sweeter of the two, and it was painfully obvious. Seth would actually smile, his eyes bright and warm.

Seth leaned over to Kaiba, smirking at the chuckle he got from his lover. He gently brushed the hair from Seto's eyes, beaming at him warmly. Téa saw the look of confusion in Kaiba's eyes- she was surprised the CEO even knew about sex, he was definitely away from love. Kaiba just didn't seem to be comfortable with that, being forced to express feelings that would hurt him in the end.

His lookalike lover didn't seem to be bothered by this.

Téa didn't miss their interlocked hands underneath the table, where the idiots actually thought they'd be safe.

She grinned devilishly. Who needed Cupid when the gang was around? They were better than any baby with wings.

After dinner, she went to the throne room. Atem had excused himself to spend some time with Yugi, and the Kaibas went off to do who knows what. Joey was sitting with Mai, and looked content being fed fruit from her curled nails.

"Seriously, Joey Wheeler, you look like you're going to have an orgasm just by eating an apple," the girlfriend teased.

"That does sound like Joey." Tristan smiled cheekily at the daggers Joey was practically throwing at him. "Aw, I love ya too, Wheeler," he cooed mockingly.

The chocolate eyed teen was found in the next ten seconds with his foot on Tristan's throat, trying to stomp all the breath out of him for what it was worth, Serenity squeaking in protest as she pulled on her brother's arm uselessly.

Mai was later found in the corner of the room, wearing her outfit from earlier. Isis was teaching her how to move, the steps. Instead of actually wearing a shirt, she just had several necklaces covered in lapis lazuli, gold, and beads draping over her rather impressive breasts. Her millennium necklace was wrapped around her bared throat like a choker.

So that's why they called them the shirtless dancers. Huh.

Her earrings were deep sapphire with golden trim, sparkling like her eyes. Téa felt her throat go dry at the sight of her silken raven hair fall past her waist elegantly. Golden snakes wrapped around her arms as braces, glinting with her every move. A tiny piece of white fabric apparently counted as a skirt, a long train attached to the end, twirling and making her look as flexible as a spirit.

Her golden hand encased Téa's in her own.

"Yami..."

Atem turned with a smirk to look at his Aibou. Yugi was spooned up against his back, his arms wrapped loosely around the ruler's slim waist. Yugi's nose wrinkled up cutely, and he nuzzled the pharaoh's shoulder. Yugi yawned into the muscular man and kissed his shoulder subconsciously, cuddling closer to his dark.

The Hikari would occasionally speak in his sleep, unaware of what he would say. It would range from, "Love you Yami..." to "Joey wearing a speedo and a rainbow Afro... Haha..."

He pressed a kiss to Yugi's nose from where he laid, twisting his head to get to the boy. Yugi mewled happily, nuzzling the pharaoh. His arms tightened around Atem, stroking his chest lightly.

The young ruler smiled, settling back. In simple times like this that his thoughts were able to slow and calm.

Slowly, he climbed out of bed, slinking into the next room. He wrapped his waist in a simple kilt, too lazy to grab the thick golden belt from the floor, so he simply took a long strip of leather to fasten the clothing. He placed the puzzle around his neck, touching it. Atem's eyes closed at the thrummed of power hitting him. The shadows curling at his feet were reassuring to him. They were a sign of power, and even though he didn't remember much, he knew this was a remnant of what he once was.

He found a young servant girl and summoned her with the curl of a finger. "Start a hot bath for both my lover and myself," he said, leaning against the wall.

She looked confused, staring at his somewhat smug and blurred expression. Her cheeks flooded with warmth as her eyes darted to the ground. She nodded quickly, muttering, "Right away, my pharaoh."

He nodded simply, opening the door to Téa's room. He would only look for the photo of Yugi he knew Téa had.

The girl was sprawled on top of the silken sheets, stripped bare of any clothing. Thankfully, one blanket was wrapped around her waist, covering her from below. The young king blinked and flushed. It must've been hot or something. He'd leave quickly.

When he went to the dresser, he moved the items quickly, searching desperately for the photo. That's all he wanted.

He heard a squeak behind him. Heart pounding, Atem turned.

Isis was staring at him underneath Téa, her eyes wide and her body frozen. An understanding passed between the two of them. After all, she voted in favor for his coupling with Yugi.

He grabbed the picture and was out of there quicker than Joey from the mall after Mai's annual shopping trip.

Atem almost cried out in relief once he spotted his room, lunging into the bed with a shout of happiness. Yugi flailed under the sheets, poking his tiny head out from under them. He pouted, his amethyst eyes sparkling with laughter as he scrambled to his knees, wrapping his thin and creamy arms around Atem's neck. Yugi lightly kissed him.

"What's wrong?" he asked lightly, nuzzling his cheek. "Atem, you look like you just saw Joey in his speedo. Again."

The prince nearly went white. "No reminders, please," he said weakly. "I need to lay down for a bit."

Yugi nodded and patted Atem's broad shoulder, kissing it lightly. "No problem." He took his yami's arm and led him over to the newly cleaned large bed. "I think the servants are getting freaked out by us," Yugi piped up once the bewildered king collapsed onto the sheets.

"They like it," Yugi heard the other's deep voice rumble from underneath the sheets.

Yugi snorted. "Pervert."

i"You/i like it."

Rolling his amethyst eyes, he tugged on Atem's golden covered wrist. "Come on, Pharaoh. It's time to go out for a dance." He pulled the Egyptian into a kneeling position and pecked his lips sweetly, his hand stroking his cheek.

Yugi popped a slim finger over Yami's sun kissed lips. "No protesting," Yugi said lightly, beaming at him. "I will drag you there by the puzzle if I have to."

"Devious, Aibou," Atem muttered, a smirk tugging at the edges of his lips. He yawned, stretching before tugging off his garments. Yugi tried not to let his eyes linger on the man's sculpted figure. He had the reputation of an innocent angel chibi! He couldn't be seen groping the pharaoh!

"Are you sure, Aibou?" Atem teased, sneaking a glimpse at Yugi's thoughts through their link.

Yugi blushed, snapping his side of the link shut.

Atem returned, wearing white satin pants with golden cuffs at the end. His golden belt was laden with large, glistening gems, the millennium puzzle dropping down to his carved chest. A cape was fastened to a color of rich scarlet fabric, beads, and gold that wrapped around the base of his neck and draped over his shoulders. His crown rested in his wild bush of blond bangs and raven hair tipped with crimson.

His scarlet eyes sought out Yugi. He gave a dazzling smirk, just on the edge of a smile. He held out Yugi's hand, bowing. "I would love to have you accompany me to this dreaded ceremony I am being forced to attend."

Yugi pursed his lips, violet eyes glancing at the king. "No."

"What? What do you mean no?"

Yugi laughed, squeezing his hand lightly. "I'm just kidding, Atem. Come on, let's go," he hummed, his glorious outfit from the morning in place yet again.

He smiled warmly at Atem, a feeling he grew to know bloomed in his chest.

Yugi only wished that they would have more time together.

"And then, we shall ask the guards for pudding for dessert!" Marik declared, grinning at the almost-bored-to-death- Thief king. "And once they give it to us, we shall use the spoons to dig our way to freedom! Ingenious, is it not?"

"Not." Akefia muttered.

"I know right- wait!" Marik leered at him. "How dare you challenge my amazing plan?"

Akefia pulled at his bonds, grimacing. Yes, they were too tight for him to lunge across the room and strangle the younger man with. He sighed, "We don't have pudding, you imbecile."

"... You don't?"

He shook his head.

"Then we shall ask for CHOWDER!"

"Marik," the thief growled.

The platinum blond blinked and turned. He glowered at the king of thieves. "I thought we already had this discussion!" Marik cried. "You are never to question my plans!"

"But I thought you were on the 'good side' after your Yami was destroyed, remember?" The thief muttered gruffly with a short wave of his hand, as if he were swatting away a simple fly. "You're supposed to be buddies now."

The bishie gave a long, drawn out sigh. "You know, you're really cramping my style. Get with the times, man!" he shouted, jumping up. "I'm done with the good side! It got really boring to quick." He ran a hand through his platinum blond hair, sighing heavily as he tugged at his tattered rags that were now considered clothes.

His violet eyes flickered to Akefia, and he grinned. "I know what can cheer us up!" Marik cried, hopping up.

A grunt was his response.

"We shall SING! I'll start!" Marik cleared his throat, grinning while being oblivious of the danger to come.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES~"

Yugi felt like this had to have been a scene from a dream. The room they were in was beautiful; lined with glittering gold, pictures of the gods, delicious food and cheery musicians.

He laid his head down on Atem's chest, his cheek brushing the gems and the golden collar. Yugi sighed softly as the pharaoh's arms curled around him and held him in a warm, loving embrace. The simple swaying of their dance made him close his eyes, letting the people, music, and palace fade away until only he and Atem existed.

The young king pressed his silken lips to Yugi's forehead, smirking to himself. "These nights with you make my life so much better," he whispered. "It's comforting to hear you in my head once more."

The shorter laughed lightly. "Usually people who hear voices in their heads think they're insane, Pharaoh."

"I may just be insane," the man chuckled, resting his forehead against Yugi's to look into the younger's eyes. "However, it is a good insane."

Yugi's amethyst eyes glittered with amusement as he leaned up to brush his lips over Atem's...

As a mass of guards came in shouting:

"PHARAOH! The Thief King is strangling that naked guy from the desert! He said something about not shutting up!"

((LOL, so this is my lame chapter, guys. XD I'm sorry it's so shabby after almost a year. The edit is there because I can't post mature stuff, here. Anyways, this chapter once again goes to my beloved Miranda and Raven who are totally my Marik and Akefia on deviantart. I love you guys!

**REVIEW~!**))


End file.
